Akatsuki no Hana
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Sakura está cansada da vida que vive, precisava sair, mudar... Longe de Konoha e de seus amigos, uma proposta tentadora aparece... .:Capa por Luna Stuart:.
1. A decisão

Akatsuki no Hana significa "Flor da Akatsuki".

Espero que gostem dessa fic, amei muito escrevê-la! ItaSaku é um dos melhores casais, na minha opinião. Divirtam-se!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!

_**

* * *

**__**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo I – A decisão**

- Para mim, chega!

Esse grito da bela kunoichi de cabelos róseos e orbes esmeralda pôde ser ouvido por toda a floresta onde se encontrava.

Seus três companheiros de equipe a olhavam, sem se abalar muito, a verdade era que estavam mais do que acostumados com as crises existenciais da jovem Haruno.

- Não seja tão problemática, Sakura! – ralhou Kakashi, numa perfeita imitação do gênio Nara. – É sempre assim...

Sakura lançou um olhar furioso para seu antigo sensei. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Cansada de ser fraca, cansada de ser subestimada, cansada de ser a donzela em perigo que precisava sempre ser salva por alguém.

Ela terminou de jogar todas as suas coisas em sua mochila e encarou os três shinobis que a encaravam, incrédulos.

- Estou voltando para Konoha.

- Pare de frescuras! – disse Sai, revirando os olhos.

- Não me digam o que fazer! Eu estou farta! Sou apenas um estorvo para vocês!

Naruto foi até ela e afagou seus longos cabelos.

- Não faça assim, Sakura-chan. Você é útil para nós de outro jeito! Você é nossa médica, não precisa saber lutar!

Os olhos de Sakura marejaram. Não agüentava mais aquela situação, estava agora com 16 anos, a melhor aluna da Godaime de Konoha, mas mesmo assim, fraca.

- Não, Naruto... Não é isso que eu quero. Estou voltando para a vila, espero vocês na volta da missão.

Dito isso, ela desapareceu entre as frondosas árvores da densa floresta. As lágrimas agora caíam de seus olhos. Há quatro anos treinava com Tsunade para ser mais forte, ser mais forte e não ser um fardo para seus companheiros. Ela não queria mais ter que ser protegida, não gostava de ser dependente dos outros.

Seu único e grande objetivo era se tornar forte, para poder ajudar Naruto a trazer Sasuke de volta.

Sim, o Uchiha ainda povoava seus pensamentos e seu coração, ele ainda era dono daquele imenso amor. Não o merecia, porém o possuía.

Sakura continuou sua corrida até Konoha sem parar. Seis horas depois, avistava os portões de sua querida vila natal.

Tomara uma decisão importante, muito dolorosa, porém, necessária.

Ela se dirigiu até a sala da hokage e entrou, sem nem ao menos bater na porta.

- O que faz aqui, Sakura? – Tsunade perguntou, perplexa. – Pensei que sua missão só acabasse daqui há uma semana!

Os olhos de Sakura, outrora doces e lacrimosos, exibiam agora um brilho frio e determinado.

- Eu voltei antes.

Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha, não era do feitio de sua aluna quebrar regras daquele jeito.

- Shishou, eu quero autorização para deixar Konoha, sem prazos de retorno.

- Como é? – perguntou a hokage, completamente tomada pela surpresa.

- Isso mesmo. Eu sou um estorvo na vida de todos. Quero ser mais forte! Preciso ser mais forte! Por isso, quero sair daqui...

Tsunade não sabia o que dizer. Não podia recusar o pedido da Haruno, mas não entendia as forças que a motivavam.

- Não entendo, Sakura...

Sakura suspirou. Não esperava que ninguém entendesse.

- Apenas me dê a autorização, lhe imploro, shishou!

Tsunade encarou os olhos verdes de sua melhor aluna, podia ver determinação neles, podia ver o desejo ardente que os consumia.

- Autorização concedida.

Sakura sorriu e abraçou sua mestra.

- Arigatou, shishou! Prometo que volto!

Tsunade sorriu e afagou os cabelos dela.

- Quando quiser voltar, as portas estarão sempre abertas para você. Espero que não demore muito e espero também que saiba o que está fazendo.

Sakura assentiu e deixou a sala de Tsunade. Sentiria falta de tudo e de todos, mas precisava alcançar seu objetivo, precisava ser mais do que era.

E estava disposta a conseguir.


	2. Uma proposta inesperada

Olá pessoal! Eu amei tanto as reviews! Vocês não têm nem idéia! Espero que gostem do capítulo dois, a partir de agora a história se define um pouco. Boa leitura para vocês! XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Anala Blackwell, Chiideki, Sabaku no Anah, Neko Sombria, Tsunay Nami, Naty-nee-chan, Lune-sama forever e cellinha Uchiha!_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Deidara é meu, podem tirar o olho! XD

_**

* * *

**__**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo II – Uma proposta inesperada**

Nos cinco meses que se seguiram, Sakura passou em inúmeras vilas fazendo trabalho comunitário nos hospitais mais carentes. Saíra de Konoha sem realmente planejar o que faria, ou em que caminho seguiria, então apenas vagava de vila em vila até que decidisse o que deveria realmente fazer para alcançar seu objetivo.

Estava num pequeno vilarejo próximo a vila oculta da Pedra, andava calmamente até o Posto de Saúde do lugar quando escutou uma voz fria que lhe soava extremamente familiar:

- O que uma kunoichi de Konoha faz tão longe de casa?

Sakura se virou a tempo de ver três shinobis saindo das sombras. Os três usavam capas da Akatsuki, e a kunoichi logo os reconheceu como Deidara, Kisame e Itachi.

- Nada que vá interessar vocês... – ela respondeu rispidamente.

Itachi riu.

- Estamos te observando há algum tempo, kunoichi. Você é extremamente habilidosa com jutsus de cura, Haruno Sakura, estou certo? A melhor aluna da Godaime...

Sakura limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

- Você despertou o interesse do nosso líder, menina. Sinta-se honrada. O que acha de se juntar a nós?

A Haruno se surpreendeu com a proposta, era mais do que inesperado. Sua vontade era gritar um sonoro "NÃO!", entretanto, não o fez. Era sua grande oportunidade. A Akatsuki poderia torná-la mais forte, exatamente como almejava.

- O que eu ganho se aceitar?

Kisame sorriu.

- Sabemos tudo sobre você. Quer se tornar mais forte, certo? Se treinar com um de nós alcançará seu objetivo.

Sakura ponderou a oferta. Iria se tornar uma traidora se aceitasse, mas se o fizesse receberia um treinamento com o qual ela jamais sonhara e ficaria mais poderosa do que muitos dos ninjas que a subestimaram. E ela também seria capaz de resgatar Sasuke, agora que orochimaru voltara.

E ela era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

- Eu aceito. – ela disse, com firmeza.

- Ótimo. – disse Itachi. – Siga-nos.

O trajeto durou três dias. Três dias sem descanso e sem palavras. Até que chegaram em uma enorme construção de pedra.

- Seja bem-vinda, yeah. – Deidara disse, em um tom quase cruel.

Sakura o mirou com desprezo e seguiu os outros dois até uma sala com uma enorme mesa. O líder, Pain, estava sentado na cabeceira.

- Fico feliz que você tenha decidido vir, Haruno. – ele disse, em seu usual tom sem emoções.

Sakura nada disse. Apenas observava os homens sentados ao redor da mesa. Em breve ela seria uma traidora, como todos eles.

- Você será nossa médica e em troca lhe daremos sua sonhada força. Objeções?

A Haruno fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ótimo.

Ele então entregou a ela uma capa negra de nuvens vermelhas, o símbolo daquela organização classe S.

Sakura encarou aquela capa e se deu conta de que não conseguiria continuar a ser ela mesma sendo uma Akatsuki. O que faria quando Naruto e os outros descobrissem?

- E-u... eu gostaria de poder usar um novo nome... Não quero mais ser Haruno Sakura... – ela disse, timidamente.

Pain ergueu uma sobrancelha. Odiava disfarces. Uma hora ou outra eles terminam. E geralmente não funcionam de maneira eficiente.

- Como quiser. Mas com seu cabelo, vai ser difícil esconder sua identidade.

- Eu conheço um jutsu de mudança de cabelo. Isso não será um problema.

Pain deu de ombros.

- Não é problema meu. Que nome sugere?

Sakura ficou em silêncio. Não havia pensado em nada que soasse realmente interessante.

- Ofereço meu sobrenome. – Itachi se manifestou.

A Haruno foi tomada pela surpresa ao ouvir a voz do Uchiha. Como assim ele havia oferecido seu sobrenome a ela?

- Muito bem então. Uchiha Hana. – Pain complementou.

Uchiha Hana. Hana... flor.

- A partir de hoje é assim que você será conhecida, Akatsuki no Hana.

Akatsuki no Hana, a flor da Akatsuki. A linda flor no meio daquela organização de assassinos.

Ela então sorriu. Um sorriso atípico em seu rosto angelical, um sorriso fro, um sorriso que beirava a crueldade.

- Que assim seja. – selava assim seu compromisso com a organização que antes era sua maior inimiga.

O que Tsunade diria se a visse naquele momento? O que Naruto faria se soubesse o que ela fizera apenas por Sasuke?

E por uma grande ironia do destino, ela agora carregava o sobrenome de seu amado, entretanto, carregava por conta de seu odiado irmão. O irmão que fizera com que ele deixasse sua vila. O irmão responsável pela maior dor de Sakura.


	3. Dois anos depois

Oi pessoal! Desculpem-me pela demora!

Como em todas as minhas fics anteriores, venho eu aqui, explicar para vocês o problema de todas elas, o tamanho dos capítulos. Todas as minhas fics eu escrevo primeiro no papel e depois passo pro pc, então fico sem uma noção boa de tamanho, desculpem! Essa fic já toda escrita, só falta digitar, enatõ fica muito difícil aumentar os capítulos! Perdoem essa escritora baka aqui! se mata

Agradecimento às reviews: _Neko Sombria, Raquel, Naty-nee-chan, Lune-sama forever, Sabaku no AnaH, Anala Blackwell, Paty Modesto, Yaeko, cellinha Uchiha e susan!_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!

_**

* * *

**__**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo III – Dois anos depois**

Sakura se arrumava para sua primeira missão como membro da Akatsuki. Depois de dois anos treinando com alguns dos membros da organização, o líder finalmente decidira que aquela era a hora dela, efetivamente, começar a trabalhar.

Na fortaleza, que servia como esconderijo do grupo, Pain mandara construir um laboratório para ela trabalhar em remédios e venenos, e também fizera um pequeno ambulatório para emergências.

Ela trabalhava em seus jutsus médicos e depois treinava como os melhores shinobi do mundo ninja. Jamais imaginara que chegaria tão longe, nem que se tornaria tão forte como estava agora. Sem dúvidas, hoje poderia lutar com um de seus antigos companheiros sem ter nenhum problema para matá-lo.

Corria em seu quarto de um lado para o outro, primeiro colocou seu vestido, um belo vestido negro de mangas compridas e gola estilo oriental. Alcançava a metade das suas coxas e as fendas laterais permitiam, a quem a mirasse, ver as ataduras que enrolara em suas coxas, ao invés do tradicional short preto. Na parte de trás havia o símbolo do clã Uchiha, afinal aquele vestido era cortesia de Itachi.

Itachi... desde o dia que ingressara na Akatsuki, Sakura nunca mais vira o Uchiha, imaginara que suas missões deveriam ser muito mais importantes do que treinar uma novata.

- Hana-san, ainda vai demorar muito? – ela escutou Kisame a chamar.

Depois de dois anos, já se acostumara a ser chamada por seu "apelido".

- Só um minuto!

Prendeu rapidamente seus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e executou seu jutsu de mudança de cabelo, que transformou seus fios cor-de-rosa em negros.

- Você é meu parceiro de missão, Kisame-sensei? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

Kisame ia responder, entretanto, foi interrompido.

- Não. Eu sou seu companheiro.

Sakura encarou os olhos vermelhos que saíam da escuridão.

- Sinto dizer isso, Uchiha-san,mas se continuar a usas seu Sharingan desse jeito, você realmente vai ficar cego.

Itachi abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu pedi conselhos médicos?

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Não é problema meu...

Itachi ficou observando-a, mudara bastante desde a época em que tinha 16 anos. Seu corpo agora era o de uma mulher e não de uma menina.

- Então, vamos? – Sakura perguntou enquanto jogava a capa da Akatsuki em seus ombros.

Itachi assentiu em silêncio, e logo eles partiram.

* * *

Depois de sua primeira missão, não demorou quase nada para a notícia se espalhar por todos os quatro países: a Akatsuki tinha uma nova kunoichi entre seus membros.

- Uma kunoichi? – perguntou Shikamaru, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, uma kunoichi. – afirmou a Godaime. – Tão mortal quanto qualquer outro integrante.

- E quem é ela? – Kakashi perguntou, levemente curioso.

- Esse é o ponto. Não há históricos sobre essa menina. Só o que se sabe é que ela é conhecida entre eles como Akatsuki no Hana, e atende pelo nome de Uchiha Hana.

- Uchiha?! – exclamou um atônito Rock Lee. – Pensei que o clã estivesse extinto, tirando os dois irmãos.

- E realmente está. – afirmou a hokage. – Essa menina tem olhos verdes, o que me leva a concluir que é casada com Itachi.

Naruto não pôde conter um risinho sarcástico.

- Uchiha Itachi, casado? Quase impossível.

Tsunade suspirou.

- É tudo o que sabemos no momento. Quem quer que seja, é perigosa e está sempre acompanhada pelo Uchiha. Reunião encerrada.

Dito isso, todos os shinobi ali presente se retiraram, com exceção do Uzumaki.

- Notícias da Sakura-chan, Tsunade baa-chan?

Tsunade negou, pesarosa.

- Não. Parece que ninguém nunca mais viu uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos passeando por aí.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala da hokage, deixando-a com suas outras preocupações. Preocupações essas, que envolviam outra flor.

* * *

Em Otogakure, Orochimaru, antes no corpo de Kabuto e agora em um novo corpo, ouvia, atentamente, o relatório de Karin e Suigetsu.

- Ouviu isso, Sasuke-kun? Parece que seu irmão resolveu se casar... – ele disse, rindo.

- Casado? Isso é ridículo... é óbvio que essa tal Hana tem alguma história a esconder. De que vila ela era?

Karin deu de ombros.

- Ninguém sabe. Hana provavelmente não é seu nome verdadeiro.

Sasuke estava intrigado com a nova companheira de seu irmão. Longos cabelos negros, olhos esmeralda, passado desconhecido, flor da Akatsuki. Quem ela era?

A descrição não batia com a de ninguém que ele conhecesse, mas algo no que Karin falara sobra a kunoichi despertara sua curiosidade.

Talvez porque jamais esperava que seu irmão fosse aceitar uma mulher como companheira de time, talvez porque não esperava que ela usasse o nome de seu clã.

Mas o verdadeiro problema era que ele não conseguia mais ouvir falar em flores sem se lembrar de uma certa flor de cerejeira que ele abandonara anos atrás...


	4. A notícia de Kisame

Desculpem-me por ter demorado tanto com esse capítulo. Antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews maravilhosas que vocês deixaram, é por causa delas que eu nunca desisto de escrever, muito obrigada!!

Para quem ainda não viu, tem uma oneshot Lemon ItaSaku no meu bio. Sob as pétalas de cerejeria, quem quiser dê uma conferida!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Sabaku no AnaH, laura raquel, Lune-sama forever, Neko Sombria, Anala Blackwell, 8D.Deh., Yaeko-sama, Thayana Uchiha, cellinha Uchiha, Hatake Sakura e marjorie-itachi-kakashi-gaara!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!!

_**

* * *

**__**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo IV – A notícia de Kisame**

- Ande, Sakura! Se não se concentrar nunca vai conseguir aproveitar bem meus treinos! – Itachi ralhava.

Estava acompanhada do Uchiha há pouco mais de uma semana e já começava a se irritar com o jeito dele. Por que todos os membros desse maldito clã tinham que ser tão insuportáveis?

- Já disse para não me chamar por esse nome! – Sakura gritava enquanto tentava, em vão, acertar-lhe um soco.

Itachi revirou os olhos e no segundo seguinte imprensava a kunoichi contra uma árvore.

- Continue assim e você continuará sendo a mesma shinobi medíocre que sempre foi, - ele fez uma pequena pausa e chegou mais perto do ouvido dela para sussurrar: - Sakura.

Ele a soltou e ela se sentou na grama, o ódio transbordando de seus belos olhos cor de esmeralda.

- Sakura morreu, entendeu bem? Morreu!

Um sorriso malicioso se fez presente no rosto do Uchiha.

- Então prove-me.

Ela se levantou, determinada, e eles voltaram a lutar, só parando quando o sol começava a sumir no horizonte.

- Em alguns meses você será uma das melhores ninjas da Akatsuki, Hana-chan.

Sakura sorriu.

- Obrigada, Itachi-san.

Ela deitou-se, exausta, e ficou observando o belo pôr-do-sol.

- Itachi-san, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela arriscou.

- Pode. Só não garanto que vá obter uma resposta.

Sakura bufou. Se não ia responder, para que deixá-la perguntar, então? Mesmo assim, ela não desistiria de saciar sua curiosidade.

- Por que você ofereceu seu sobrenome para mim no dia em que eu entrei na Akatsuki?

Itachi ficou em silêncio, o que fez Sakura suspirar. Não esperava mesmo que ele fosse responder.

Entretanto, foi com muito espanto que o ouviu dizer:

- Naquela época, você me lembrou uma pessoa. Uma Uchiha.

Sakura o mirou, intrigada. Ela parecia uma Uchiha?

- Mikoto, minha mãe. – ele completou.

Sakura se espantou. Por um tempo, esquecera-se quem Uchiha Itachi era.

- Ela era como você. Doce, inocente e pura. Não sabia nem da metade do que a elite do clã escondia, mesmo sendo uma das Uchiha mais respeitas do clã.

Sakura sorriu.

- Ainda bem que eu mudei... caso contrário teria que tomar cuidado para não ser morta por você. – ela ironizou.

Itachi riu, o que não era de seu feitio.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Sakura sorriu ternamente. Depois de passar um tempo entre criminosos, tais crimes lhe pareciam menores do que ela antes imaginava.

Tomando Itachi como exemplo, o que uma criança que fora criada para se tornar um shinobi poderia se tornar? Exatamente como ele era. Frio e sem sentimentos. Afinal, seu crime não era tão cruel assim. Shinobis nada mais são do que assassinos profissionais e para o Uchiha os membros de sua família não passavam de célebres desconhecidos.

- Kisame-sensei vem mesmo encontrar conosco? – ela perguntou, quebrando o estranho silêncio que se instalara sobre eles. – Ele já deveria ter chegado...

Itachi continuou em silêncio.

Sakura deu de ombros, aborrecida.

- Avise-me quando ele chegar. Vou tomar um banho no rio.

Ela então se afastou dele, indo em direção ao rio que cortava a floresta onde eles estavam acampados.

A água estava gélida, mas ela não se importou. Se seus treinamentos tivessem sido como mergulhar naquele rio, tudo teria sido muito mais fácil.

Estranhamente, a lembrança de seus treinamentos trouxe-lhe à mente a imagem de Naruto. O que seu querido amigo estaria fazendo agora? Será que já notara o grande amor de Hinata por ele? Será que conseguira entrar para a ANBU?

E Sai? Teria compreendido melhor os sentimentos humanos? Teria finalmente se livrado da ANBU de raiz? Teria notado o quanto Ino se interessava por ele?

Falando em Ino... como estaria o hospital de Konoha sem a ajuda da melhor aluna da Godaime?

E Kakashi? Teria parado com seu vício de ler Icha Icha Paradise e finalmente arrumara uma mulher de verdade?

Sakura mergulhou, tentando esquecer sua vila natal, sua amada Konoha. E nesse momento, sentiu o chakra de Itachi se aproximando.

- É muito indelicado observar o banho alheio, Itachi-san. – ela alfinetou.

- Saia logo daí. As notícias de Kisame irão diverti-la.

Dito isso, ele despareceu.

* * *

- Então, quais são as novidades? – ela perguntou ao juntar-se a seus dois companheiros.

Kisame riu.

- De acordo com nossos informantes, os kages das vilas shinobi estão lhe considerando esposa de Itachi.

Sakura caiu na gargalhada. Risível. A idade avançada da maioria dos kages finalmente estava alcançando-lhes as funções cerebrais.

- O que se passa na mente deles? Itachi nunca se casaria, eles são loucos?!

Kisame deu de ombros e Itachi sorriu.

- Qual outra explicação para você se chamar Uchiha com esse olhos verdes?

Sakura o encarou com um olhar desafiador.

- Era mais fácil eu ser uma sobrevivente Uchiha que nasceu sem a Kekkei Genkai do clã do que ser casada com você.

O sorriso de Itachi se alargou ainda mais. Ela tinha toda razão.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. – Kisame continuou. – Parece que a Godaime de Konohagakure e Orochimaru mandaram ninjas para te encontrar.

Sakura bufou.

- Eu sou tão perigosa assim? – ela perguntou, a inocência brincando em seu olhar.

Kisame e Itachi sorriram deliciados.

- Pode ter certeza que sim... – Kisame disse, divertido.

Sakura sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Que venham, só espero que não sujem minhas unhas, acabei de pintá-las.

Itachi estava deliciado com a mudança da kunoichi. Dois anos foram o suficiente para mudá-la completamente. Agora ela estava se tornando imensamente interessante...


	5. A flor da Akatsuki versus time 7

Olá pessoal! Finalmente o capítulo cinco de Akatsuki no Hana saiu!

Eu tentei responder todas as reviews, por favor, perdoem-me se eu esqueci de alguém, quero agradecer a todos que deixaram seu comentário, eles foram valiosos para mim!

Agradecimento às reviews de: _Neko Sombria, Anala Blackwell, Rain .3, 8D.Deh., blueberry-chan, marjorie-itachi-kakashi-gaara, Emanuelle, Lune-sama forever, Sabaku no AnaH, Cellinha Uchiha, nathysama, Hakiie, Naty-nee-chan e tha malfoy_

Acho que nunca tive tantas reviews num capítulo só! Valeu pessoal!!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo V – A flor da Akatsuki versus time 7**

Kakashi e Naruto se preparavam para a missão que tsunade havia lhes confiado. Precisavam descobrir a verdadeira identidade da Flor da Akatsuki.

- Alguma opinião? – perguntou Kakashi a seu companheiro, que estava estranhamente silencioso.

- Não. – ele deu de ombros. – Deve ser alguma ninja da Pedra ou da Grama, cansada de sua vida monótona.

Kakashi riu. Era, de fato, um palpite engraçado.

- Notícias da nossa flor? – ele perguntou, destacando bem o pronome possessivo.

Naruto fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ela sumiu no mapa, sensei. Está sumida há dois anos.

Kakashi bufou. Onde aquela menina inconseqüente se metera? Mas agora, não tinha tempo para pensar em Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Hana o esperava.

* * *

Sakura observava Itachi dormir. Ao menos adormecido ele se assemelhava a um anjo. Não poderia dizer por que, mas o uchiha exercia um estranho magnetismo sobre ela. Seria sua inegável semelhança com seu irmão caçula?

Não. Era mais do que isso e Sakura sabia que estava perigosamente a ponto de descobrir sentimentos que achava que não possuía mais.

De repente, o semblante calmo se modificou, um par de olhos vermelhos a encarou. O Sharingan de seu companheiro rodava perigosamente em seus belos olhos.

Ela sorriu e voltou a repreendê-lo:

- Pare de ser teimoso e me ouça. De que adiantará seu Sharingan se você não puder mais enxergar?

Itachi ignorou o comentário da médica e afagou seus cabelos.

- Seu jutsu perdeu o efeito.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu mesma protegi a área. Ninguém me verá sem antes cair em meu genjutsu.

Itachi sorriu. Ela ficava muito mais bonita, se é que aquilo era possível, com os cabelos em sua cor original: rosa chiclete.

Seu rosto se aproximava perigosamente do da kunoichi quando sentiram assinaturas de chakra, indicando que não mais estavam sozinhos.

- Parece que temos visitas... – Sakura disse enquanto reativava seu jutsu de mudança de cabelo.

- Quer ajuda? – Itachi perguntou.

- Não... Um pouco de diversão vai me fazer muito bem hoje...

Um sorriso malicioso, quase cruel, apareceu em seus lábios e logo em seguida ela sumira.

* * *

Kakashi e Naruto estavam presos em uma densa névoa.

- Não vejo névoa assim desde que Zabuza morreu. – comentou Kakashi.

Naruto não teve outra escolha, senão assentir.

- Quem quer que seja quem fez essa armadilha, provavelmente pertence a Kirigakure (Vila Oculta da Névoa).

Kakashi concordou. Aquele jutsu era típico dos shinobis do país da Água. E foi perdido em seus pensamentos sobre a vila da Névoa Sangrenta que ele ouviu uma voz feminina dizer:

- Hmm... Hatake e Uzumaki, tão longe de casa? E pelo que vejo, Uchiha também?

Kakashi e Naruto se encararam. O que ela quisera dizer com Uchiha? Foi nesse instante que Sasuke surgiu ao lado dos dois ninjas da Folha.

- Muito perspicaz... – ele comentou, admirado.

Os dois ninjas de Konoha espantaram-se com a presença do uchiha mais novo. Como ele fora capaz de esconder sua assinatura de chakra de dois ninjas tão experientes?

- O que faz aqui, Uchiha? – o copiador perguntou.

- O mesmo que vocês. Quero saber quem ela é. – ele respondeu, indiferente.

- É uma honra saber que vocês vieram de tão longe só para me ver, mas receio não ter nada para contar-lhes. – a voz de Hana soou, cortante e gélida, como se fizesse parte da névoa ao redor deles.

Ela falava aquilo sendo sarcástica, mas a verdade era que, por dentro, estava quase explodindo. De todos os ninjas que poderiam ter mandado atrás dela, apareceram justamente aqueles três?

Ela desceu da árvore onde estava e fez a névoa ao redor ficar menos densa.

Os três encararam a jovem a sua frente, impressionando-se em com sua beleza. Como uma garota tão bonita acabara virando uma Akatsuki?

- Então, você é de Kirigakure? – Kakashi foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Eu não tenho que te dar essa informação, Hatake. Para que toda essa curiosidade? Eu não sou nada além de mais uma ninja da Akatsuki. Contentem-se com isso...

Sasuke a olhava intrigado. Algo nela lhe era estranhamente familiar.

- Recomendo que sumam daqui agora, caso contrário serei obrigado a matar vocês, e isso é algo que eu não desejo fazer no momento.

Naruto compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que seu antigo companheiro de equipe. Aonde já havia escutado aquela voz?

Há muito Sakura não se sentia tão nervosa. Não podia matá-los, afinal era por causa deles que ela estava ali.

Ela riu de seus pensamentos. No início, ela acreditara que fizera aquilo por eles, entretanto, agora sabia que estava ali porque gostava de se sentir útil, forte. Quando Haruno Sakura atrairia a atenção das vilas shinobi, inclusive Otogakure? A resposta estava clara em sua mente: nunca.

Sendo uma pobre ninja da Folha ela jamais seria notada. Sendo Haruno Sakura ela jamais seria notada, sendo a melhor discípula da Godaime de Konoha ela jamais seria notada.

Mas sendo Uchiha Hana, a Akatsuki no Hana, tudo era diferente. Agora ela era respeitada, e gostava muito daquela sensação.

- Não quero te machucar... – começou Kakashi. – Então, seja boazinha e responda minhas perguntas.

Sakura riu. Não adiantava. O fardo de sua vida era ser subestimada.

- Você não é capaz de me machucar, Sharingan Kakashi. E a resposta de sua pergunta você já sabe. Eu sou Uchiha Hana, Akatsuki no Hana.

Kakashi bufou. Não esperava mesmo tirar informação nenhuma de um Akatsuki, por isso que não concordara com a decisão da hokage. Mas quem era ele para contestar a Godaime?

Sakura sorriu. Agora eles parariam com joguinhos e se preparariam para atacar. Ela fez a névoa voltar a ficar densa, impossibilitando novamente uma boa visão do que seria o campo de batalha.

- Conheço todos os truques de vocês. Kuchyoses, Sharingan, Chidori, Katon, Rasengan e Bunshins. Nada disso vai funcionar comigo.

Sem pensar, os três formaram uma posição de ataque. Sakura, percebendo que eles esqueceram completamente que eram inimigos, resolveu tirar uma pequena vantagem da situação em que eles mesmos haviam se colocado.

- Ora, ora. O velho time reunido. Mas acho que falta alguém nessa formação. Onde está a kunoichi que completa esse time?

Naruto não hesitou nada ao responder:

- Não precisamos dela para derrotar você.

Aquele comentário mexeu fundo com a Haruno. Sim, Naruto acabara de confirmar o que ela sempre soube, todos a achavam inútil. Apenas uma médica que lhes era necessária de tempos em tempos, fora isso, uma completa inútil.

Ali estava a autorização que ela precisava para atacar.

Com poucos golpes, ela feriu-os o bastante para fazê-los bater em retirada.

Depois de ver que os três já estavam longe, ela desfez o jutsu da névoa e deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto pálido.

Rapidamente, ela a enxugou e voltou para perto de Itachi e Kisame.

Era ao lado delas que ela verdadeiramente estava em casa.


	6. Onde você está?

E eis aqui o sexto capítulo! Espero que não tenha feito vocês esperarem muito tempo, mas eu sou uma escritora muito preguiçosa! XD

Saibam que eu estou amando todas as reviews que essa história tem recebido, é graças ao apoio de vocês que eu não desisto de escrever, nunca!

Agradecimento às reviews do Capítulo V: _Demetria Blackwell, 8D.Deh., cellinha Uchiha, tha malfoy, uchiha sakura - uchiha itachi, Hatake Sakura, Sabaku no AnaH, Vicky-chan 11, paula, Thayana Uchiha e Thais !_

Disclaimer: Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

_**

* * *

**__**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo VI – Onde você está?**

Os três shinobis feridos distanciaram-se o suficiente do esconderijo provisório dos Akatsuki. Longe o bastante para saberem que estavam seguros. Se apenas Hana fora o suficiente para feri-los, sabe-se lá o que aconteceria se Itachi se juntasse a ela.

- Isso é ridículo. – Naruto resmungou. – Foram três contra um!

- Não se esqueça, ela é uma Akatsuki. E parecia nos conhecer muito bem... – Sasuke disse, pensativo.

Kakashi o olhou intrigado. No que o Uchiha estaria pensando?

- Ao menos sabendo que ela pertencia a Kirigakure... Por que diabos ela não usa uma bandana?! – Kakashi realmente não estava muito bem-humorado.

Sasuke riu.

- Kirigakure? Muito ingênuo da sua parte, Hatake. Tem certeza que ela não lhe pareceu familiar?

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- No que está pensando, Uchiha?

Sasuke abriu um leve sorriso de deboche.

- Nada que possa, ou deva, falar. Foi bom lutar ao lado de vocês depois de todo esse tempo...

Dito isso, ele desapareceu, deixando os dois ninjas de Konohagakure sozinhos com seus pensamentos, incertezas, indagações e dúvidas.

* * *

Kisame, Itachi e Sakura voltavam para a fortaleza da Akatsuki.

- Está calada hoje. – Itachi comentou.

Sakura limitou-se a abrir um leve sorriso, não estava em clima para bate-papo. Itachi apenas deu de ombros e eles continuaram seu caminho, em completo silêncio. Após um breve relatório ao líder, Sakura se separou dos dois e se fechou em seu quarto.

Remexeu uma de suas gavetas e encontrou rapidamente o que desejava: a foto do time 7, seus queridos Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke.

Como fora estranho revê-los e não poder dizer quem ela realmente era, ter que feri-los era como se ferir. Mas fora ela quem decidira se futuro, fora ela quem escolhera estar ali, na Akatsuki. E não se arrependia da decisão que tomara. Sentia estar em seu lugar. Traidora ou não, ela finalmente achara um lugar que poderia chamar de casa.

- Pare de espionar e entre, Itachi-san. – ela disse ao sentir a presença de seu companheiro do lado de fora de seu quarto.

Não foi preciso repetir. No segundo seguinte, Itachi entrava pela porta, com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso diferente do seu habitual. Um sorriso assustadoramente igual ao de Sasuke.

Sakura corou levemente. Por que os membros daquele clã amaldiçoado tinham que ser tão incrivelmente irresistíveis?

Itachi sentou-se ao lado dela, mirando a foto em suas mãos.

- Então foi isso? Foram eles que apareceram para pegá-la? Interessante...

Sakura não comentou nada. Apenas se recostou em sua cama e soltou seu cabelo, agora novamente em sua cor natural.

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar de compreensão.

- Nesse momento você não é Hana. É Sakura.

Sakura sorriu. A dualidade de espírito sempre fora sua marca registrada.

Itachi acariciou seu rosto e a puxou contra si, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Sakura corou descontroladamente. Era incrível o quão humano ele podia ser. Ela sempre fora levada a pensar que ele era apenas um assassino, mas não. Ele tinha alma, apenas não gostava de mostrá-la às pessoas, mas o tempo que passaram juntos fora o suficiente para ela conhecer o homem por trás da máquina mortífera.

- Você terá que superar isso se quiser mesmo fazer parte disso aqui.

- Eu não posso matá-los, ou deixar que sejam mortos... – ela resmungou, chorosa.

Itachi deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Um dia isso passa.

Dito isso, ele se levantou e andou em direção à porta. Mas antes de abri-la, parou e voltou-se para a kunoichi:

- A partir de hoje, todas as suas missões do lado de fora serão comigo. Pain-sama te deu uma folga de uma semana. Aproveite.

Sakura assentiu e Itachi partiu.

* * *

Naruto treinava sozinho em uma floresta. A pequena batalha que travaram contra a Akatsuki no Hana frustrara-o consideravelmente. Nunca gostara de perder. E o fato dela tê-los derrotado tão facilmente deixava-o furioso. Ela nem parecia ser mais velha que ele!

Esse pequeno incidente levou-o a lembrar-se de memórias que há muito estavam enterradas em sua mente: sua primeira missão fora de Konoha, onde encontrara Haku e Zabuza . A jovem Hana lhe lembrava, e muito, Haku: a névoa; o fato de ser incrivelmente mais forte do que ele, apesar de aparentar ter a mesma idade; tudo o lembrava do jovem ninja de Kirigakure.

Seria ela realmente uma ninja da Névoa? E se fosse, por que não usava a bandana de renegada como todos seus outros companheiros?

Tão perdidos em seus pensamentos estava que mal notou que havia uma assinatura de chakra perto dele.

Seguiu o rastro e se surpreendeu com a cena que viu. Um lindo campo florido estendia-se por uma enorme clareira, no meio de um canteiro, uma linda jovem colhia flores e ervas, o sol se refletia em seus sedosos cabelos negros, enfeitiçante.

Naruto foi até ela, esquecendo-se completamente da presença de chakra que havia sentido, como poderia uma jovem tão delicada possuir uma quantidade tão significante de chakra? E ela parecia tão inocente, ali, colhendo flores, naquela bela yukata rosa chá.

- O que uma jovem tão bonita faz sozinha em uma floresta? – ele perguntou com um terno sorriso nos lábios.

Sakura, que já havia percebido a presença do Uzumaki há algum tempo, surpreendeu-se, mas aliviou-se. Ele não a havia reconhecido. Nem como Hana, nem como Sakura.

- Colhendo ervas. – ela respondeu, retribuindo-lhe o belo sorriso.

O Uzumaki se sentou na frente dela e encarou o sol, de um jeito sonhador e distante.

- Você parece ter algo o perturbando... É um shinobi da vila da Folha, estou certa?

Naruto assentiu.

- Sinto falta de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que se foi sem nem ao menos se despedir. Ela levou um pedaço de mim junto com ela.

Sakura sorriu. Lutava contra as lágrimas que queimavam-lhe a garganta. Que vontade que tinha de gritar para ele que era ela, Haruno Sakura, quem estava a sua frente!

- Talvez ela esteja mais próxima do que você imagina...

Naruto a encarou. Aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda lhe eram tão familiares, e ao mesmo tempo tão estranhos.

- Já nos vimos antes? – ele perguntou, intrigado.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou.

- proteja sempre as pessoas que ama. É seu dever como shinobi, certo?

Ela lhe deu um último sorriso e partiu.

Naruto ficou intrigado com aquela jovem. Poderia jurar que já a vira antes. E seus olhos, aqueles orbes tão parecidos com o de Sakura, só que donos de um brilho que a Haruno nunca teve. Um brilho de pura determinação. Determinação cruel de quem já havia sofrido muito e decidira que não mais queria sentir tal dor.

- Onde você está agora, Sakura-chan?


	7. Doce chuva

Oi pessoal! Essa é a primeira vez que eu posto mais de um capítulo numa semana só, e só tenho a agradecer a vocês por esse apoio maravilhoso!! Muito obrigadaaa!

Por conseqüencia desse pequeno fato, não respondi nenhuma review, me desculpem, tá?

Eu postei uma oneshot do Kiba, quem quiser ler, fique à vontade, o nome é: Um presente de Akamaru?

Agradecimentos às reviews do Capítulo VI: _Lune-sama forever, Vicky-chan 11, Naty-nee-chan, nathy-sama, Sabaku no AnaH, Kalinka Malfoy, Thais, Ana Cecilia, 8D.Deh., Hatake Sakura, sango7higurashi e Demetria Blackwell !!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo VII – Doce chuva**

Pela segunda vez naquela semana, Tsunade convocara uma reunião com todos os jounins de Konoha.

- A teoria que as vilas ocultas decidiram seguir, inclusive Otogakure, é que Uchiha Hana pertencia a Kirigakure. Mesmo assim, o mizukage não consegue achar os registros de nenhuma kunoichi que tenha suas características físicas e esse nome.

Kakashi ficou intrigado com a fala da hokage. Afinal, Sasuke afirmara que não acreditava que ela pertencesse à Névoa. O que fizera ele não passar essa informação tão importante para Orochimaru?

Com mais algumas palavras, a Godaime encerrou a reunião e todos partiram, exceto o copiador.

- Algum problema, Kakashi? – Tsunade perguntou.

- Sasuke. Ele parecia ter certeza de que Akatsuki no Hana não era treinada pela Névoa. Ele parecia conhecê-la.

Tsunade pareceu intrigada.

- Ele não me passou isso em seus relatórios... – ela murmurou, mas para si mesma do que para Kakashi.

Entretanto, falou suficientemente alto para que o copiador pudesse ouvi-la. Inconscientemente, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que ela quisera dizer com relatórios?

A hokage, percebendo a confusão na mente do ninja, suspirou pesadamente. Estava na hora de ele saber de algumas coisas.

- Uchiha Sasuke é um espião de Konoha. Ele entrou na ANBU no ano passado.

Kakashi estava mais do que surpreso. Como essa informação escapara de seu conhecimento? Ele tinha muita influência na ANBU, não costumava ser privado de uma informação com aquela...

- E há quanto tempo ele voltou para o nosso lado?

- Três anos.

Kakashi não sabia o que dizer, nem como se sentir.

- Se Sakura soubesse...

- Ela não teria ficado. – Tsunade falou, com prontidão. – Ela queria ser mais forte. Não queria trazê-lo de volta.

- Ela queria ser mais forte para trazê-lo de volta! – o jounin começava a se exaltar. – Agora não sabemos onde ela está! Não sabemos nem se está viva!

Tsunade não tinha nada a argumenta. De fato, se ela tivesse contado à Sakura, talvez ela ainda estivesse em Konoha naquele momento. Mas ela não poderia mudar a situação agora. Na verdade, nem ao menos queria mudar. Quando decidira não contar à Haruno, ela tivera certeza que tomara a decisão correta. Certas escolhas devem ser tomadas por si próprio, independentemente do sentimento que se nutre por certas pessoas especiais.

- Ela vai voltar, Kakashi.

Ele suspirou. Gostaria de poder acreditar naquelas palavras, mas não conseguia, não podia. No fundo, era como se tivesse certeza de que sua querida aluna jamais voltaria.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou, preguiçosamente. Fazia muito tempo que não dormia tão profundamente.

Ainda com muita preguiça, se levantou e abriu as grossas cortinas de seu quarto. O tempo estava sombrio, as nuvens estavam muito carregadas, e uma fina garoa caía.

A kunoichi não pôde conter um sorriso. Desde que treinara com Kisame, passara a ter uma adoração especial por aquele tipo de clima. Aprendera todos os jutsus tradicionais de Kirigakure, era como se realmente tivesse freqüentado a Academia de lá.

Pegou seu vestido do clã Uchiha e vestiu-o rapidamente, descendo as escadas correndo para se molhar um pouco na garoa.

- Que está fazendo? – uma familiar voz fria perguntou, com rispidez.

- Me molhando.

Itachi riu. Kisame influenciara demais aquela menina.

- Vai pegar um resfriado.

- Caso não se lembre, Itachi-san, um resfriado não é nada demais para meus jutsus de cura.

Itachi deu de ombros e contentou-se em ficar observando-a.

Ela apenas olhava para o céu, carregado de nuvens negras, e aproveitava a deliciosa sensação que os pingos de chuva proporcionavam a seu corpo.

- Você treinou demais com o Kisame. – o Uchiha se manifestou novamente, muito sério.

Sakura riu. De fato, ele tinha razão.

- Ao menos ele conseguiu me ensinar alguma coisa que preste... – ela disse pretensiosa, como sempre, condenando os maus hábitos do shinobi da Névoa.

- Como ousa falar assim de mim, kunoichi?

Sakura gargalhou com o tom de voz ameaçador do recém-chegado Kisame.

- Admita, Kisame-sensei, seus hábitos não são os melhores...

Kisame remexeu um pouco um de seus bolsos e tirou uma garrafa de sakê de dentro dele, levando-a à boca.

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando...

Sakura balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. Ele não tinha jeito. Saiu da chuva e juntou-se aos dois ninjas que a observavam, secos, na varanda coberta.

Ela soltou um suspiro e se recostou em Itachi, descansando sua cabeça no ombro do mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha.

Ele pensou em reclamar, mas nada disse. Era bom sentir o cheiro floral que desprendia dos cabelos dela. Imediatamente, repreendeu-se mentalmente por aquele pensamento. Desde quando se tornara tão emocional? Desde quando apreciava coisas como o cheiro de uma kunoichi?

Pelo visto, seu coração começava a descongelar. Não que apreciasse muito isso, mas o que poderia fazer para impedir tal mudança?

Kisame resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e depois declarou:

- Vou treinar.

Itachi fez menção de segui-lo, mas Sakura segurou-o pela capa, como uma criança.

- Fica mais um pouco... Por favor.

O jeito como ela pediu, foi simplesmente irresistível para Itachi. Não pôde entender o porquê de suas próprias ações, mas ele ficou. Enlaçou a cintura da kunoichi, em uma espécie de abraço, o que a fez abrir um lindo sorriso. Sorriso que ela não abria há tempos.

- Nunca vi você sorrindo assim. – ele comentou.

- É porque eu nunca estive realmente feliz.

Itachi acariciou seu rosto carinhosamente.

- E está agora?

Ela assentiu.

Ele sorriu a abraçou com mais força, aconchegando-a melhor em seus braços. Ambos, secretamente, desejaram nunca mais sair dali.


	8. Olhos negros?

Oi pessoasssssss! Desculpem-me pela grande e (quase) interminável demora. Eu sei que vocês não querem ouvir as explicações chatas dessa escritora preguiçosa, então vamos direto ao que interessa: o capítulo VIII de Akatsuki no Hana! Acabado de sair da fornalha, espero que vocês gostem!

Obs.: Hatake Sakura, please, não me mateeee XDD

Agradecimentos às reviews do Capítulo VII: _Sabaku no Anah, Demetria Blackwell, Vicky-chan 11, Hatake Sakura, 8D. Deh., cellinha Uchiha, nathy-sama, sangohigurashi, Bibi-chan e Luna-chan, Neko Sombria, uchiha sakura - uchiha itachi, Patty Blak, paula, susan, Thais, Hiina e Miko Nina Chan!!_

Tantas reviews!! Saibam que isso me deixa muito feliz! Queria ter tempo de responder todas, mas tá muito difícil, me perdoem!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo VIII – Olhos negros?**

No dia seguinte, um verdadeiro temporal castigou metade dos países que faziam parte do mundo shinobi.

Na vila oculta da Folha, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Hinata e Ino aproveitaram a chuva e o dia de folga para comer um bom, e quente, prato de rámen no pequeno restaurante de Ichiraku.

- Vocês vão atrás da tal Uchiha, _de novo_? – perguntou Sai, já entediado com as histórias sobre a flor da Akatsuki.

Kakashi limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

- Tsunade-sama insiste em descobrir quem essa menina é. Acha que pode ser uma boa entrada para obter mais informações sobre os Akatsuki. Acha que ela possa ser um possível elo fraco, mesmo sendo parceira do Uchiha.

Sai revirou os olhos, visivelmente irritado, mesmo sendo alguém completamente sem sentimentos.

- Ela é uma nukenin de Kirigakure, casada com um outro nukenin classe S, que possui uma linhagem kekkei genkai. Isso não é o suficiente? – seu tom de voz exteriorizava tudo o que sentia.

- Não sabemos se essas informações são verdadeiras. E Tsunade insistir em obter informações consistentes sobre ela, e também sobre seu passado. – Naruto disse, a boca estufada pelo macarrão.

Sai bufou. Era o tipo de missão que jamais aceitaria. Não havia nada mais inútil do que tentar descobrir informações de uma pessoa que não está lhe ameaçando e nem vai tentar te ajudar.

Ino, por sua vez, estava muito surpresa com o comportamento de seu namorado.

- Por que fica tão nervoso toda a vez que comenta-se sobre Uchiha Hana? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Não sei. – ele respondeu com prontidão. – Mas acho que, quem quer que ela seja, não deveríamos saber.

E ele não tinha a menor idéia de como estava sendo sensato.

* * *

Sakura e Itachi preparavam-se para sua primeira missão desde o encontro da kunoichi com seus antigos companheiros de time. Era algo bem simples: apenas precisavam recolher algumas informações sobre alguns ninjas que chamaram a atenção do líder, para determinar se possuíam ou não a capacidade de se unir à organização.

Rápido e fácil.

- Acha mesmo que conseguiremos alguma coisa nessa chuva? – Sakura perguntou, olhando sonhadoramente para o céu, invisível por conta dos grossos pingos de água.

Itachi deu de ombros.

- Ordens são ordens.

Sakura riu. Todos ali poderiam dizer que só entraram na organização para satisfazer os próprios desejos, mas a verdade era a seguinte: o que Pain mandava, Pain conseguia. E ponto final.

- Bem mandado você... – ela alfinetou, rindo ainda mais ao ver a expressão mortífera que apareceu no semblante do Uchiha.

Ele o encarava como se fosse arrancar um pedaço seu apenas a olhando, e, pensando por um lado, ele realmente conseguiria fazer isso se o Sharingan estivesse em seus olhos.

Porém, hoje não estava, e tal acontecimento não fugiu da atenção de Sakura.

- É bom ver seus olhos. – ela disse, levando suas mãos às pálpebras do Uchiha, e depois descendo suavemente até as maçãs de seu rosto. – Seus olhos são lindos... – ela sussurrou, apreciando o enigmático brilho daqueles intensos olhos negros.

Itachi a encarou. Seus indecifráveis orbes a vasculhavam incessantemente, e aquele olhar a encantava, o que era realmente perigoso. Ela poderia se perder ali, e jamais querer voltar.

- Gostaria de poder ver os seus melhor... – ele disse, acariciando os contornos dos orbes verdes da Haruno.

Sakura não pôde evitar que seus lábios se contorcessem em um sorriso.

- Eu te avisei sobre isso. – sua voz era autoritária e ao mesmo tempo doce, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar, quebrando o delicado clima que se estabelecera sobre os dois.

Sakura suspirou e pegou sua capa de Akatsuki, vestindo-a.

- Estou pronta.

- Finalmente.

* * *

Kakashi e Naruto estavam em uma floresta perto de Kirigakure. Esperavam pacientemente pelo ninja que os acompanharia naquela missão. Bem, nem tão pacientemente assim...

- Onde aquele teme se meteu? – Naruto resmungava, mais para si mesmo do que para seu companheiro, mas por dentro, o que queria era gritar muito alto. Mas não podia fazer isso. Não nos domínios da Névoa Sangrenta.

- Desculpe pela demora. – a voz de Sasuke foi escutada, com uma leve risadinha sarcástica no fundo.

- Finalmente! – o Uzumaki reclamou, em alto e bom som.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos.

- Você realmente acha que é fácil convencer o orochimaru de alguma coisa?

Kakashi revirou os olhos e encarou seus antigos alunos. Anos haviam se passado e mesmo assim eles não mudavam aquele comportamento irritante de ficar provocando um ao outro.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Tem uma coisa que me intriga, e você vai me responder, Uchiha. – o copiador declarou, seu olho visível bem firme ao encarar o herdeiro legítimo do sharingan.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, o encarava com a mesma intensidade.

- Você sabe algo sobre ela. Conte-nos.

Sasuke abriu um de seus típicos sorrisos, o irritante, porém lindo, sorriso de superioridade.

- Não posso.

Kakashi realmente não estava no clima para joguinhos infantis, não naquele dia.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira. É uma missão importante. Todo e qualquer detalhe, mesmo que apenas uma hipótese, deve ser reportado ao líder do time. E, caso Tsunade-sama não lhe tenha contado, eu sou o líder desse time.

Entretanto, o Uchiha mantinha sua expressão.

- Não me importo com o que você pensa, Hatake. Se você não chegou à mesma conclusão que eu, só prova que eu não devo falar nada.

- Não jogue. – Kakashi estava estranhamente irritado naquela tarde. Talvez fosse a incessante chuva, talvez apenas tenha se cansado daquela missão inútil com um companheiro que omitia informações.

- Não estou jogando. – Sasuke foi claro ao falar.

- Então responda minha pergunta.

- Não vou. Estou apenas protegendo uma pessoa importante.

Kakashi estava surpreso. Desde quando alguém era importante para Uchiha Sasuke?

- Importante como?

- Importante para mim.

Foi a vez de Naruto se surpreender. O Sasuke que ele conhecera só se importava em ficar mais forte para matar Itachi. Desde quando ele passara a se importar com outras pessoas?

- Kakashi, ative seu sharingan. – o Uzumaki disse em um tom muito sério. – Esse não é o Sasuke.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Seis anos mudam muitas coisas.

E os três ficaram em silêncio. Todos eles sabiam da veracidade daquela afirmação.


	9. Afinal, a flor era de uma cerejeira

Ei pessoal! E depois de uma demora maior do que a prevista até por mim mesma, eis aqui o capítulo nove de Akatsuki no Hana! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, porque ele é um tanto o quanto decisivo no rumo que as coisas vão tomar a partir de agora!

Boa leitura! XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Luna Stuart, Sabaku no AnaH, 8D.Deh. , Demetria Blackwell, Merrick Kirie e Naty-nee-chan!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, de forma alguma.

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo IX – Afinal, a flor era de uma cerejeira**

- Também está sentindo? – Sakura perguntou, do nada, quebrando um silêncio que já durava horas.

- Seus amiguinhos de time realmente querem saber quem é você. Prepare-se para contar a eles. – Itachi disse, deixando transparecer um leve tom de sarcasmo.

- Fica quieto... – ela resmungou, baixinho.

Itachi deixou escapar um risinho.

A chuva continuava a cair com toda força, obrigando-os a parar. Quanto mais andavam, mais ensopados ficavam, e a sensação de estar completamente encharcado não era lá tão agradável assim.

Sakura fechou os olhos e se concentrou nos pingos de chuva, enquanto Itachi se certificava de que a copa de uma grande árvore estava o protegendo o suficiente daquela chuva desagradável.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

- A chuva é minha aliada. Assim posso garantir que aqueles idiotas vão continuar achando que eu sou da Vila da Névoa.

Itachi deu de ombros. Era por essa razão que jamais gostara de disfarces. No fundo, eles só atrapalhavam.

- Seja sincera, Sakura. Você mal pode esperar para que eles saibam que é você, você não consegue mais conter sua vontade de mostrar a eles que estavam errados. Que você não é fraca. Que é melhor do que eles.

Sakura nada disse. Mas era obrigada a admitir que o Uchiha não estava errado. Estava realmente ansiosa para esfregar na cara de cada um deles: Kakashi, Naruto, Sai e, principalmente, Sasuke, que ela era uma shinobi excepcional.

Sua força era tanta que três ninjas eram necessários apenas para coletar informações sobre ela. Era temida e respeitada. Por todos.

Jamais imaginara o quanto aquilo lhe traria prazer, mas não podia negar. A Akatsuki maculara sua alma, antes tão inocente. Ela era um deles agora. Criminosa, assassina, traidora.

Itachi sorriu maliciosamente. Podia adivinhar o que se passava na mente da kunoichi de cabelos róseos, e gostava muito de tais pensamentos.

Quando a vira pela primeira vez em Konoha, apenas a desprezara, ela era apenas mais uma daquelas kunoichis detestáveis e deploráveis. Entretanto, agora ela era uma pessoa, ou melhor, uma shinobi, completamente diferente.

- Eles já estão chegando. Vai querer um parceiro de jogo, ou prefere jogar sozinha?

Sakura abriu um sorriso quase cruel.

- Gosto de jogar sozinha.

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi e Naruto estavam em uma pequena clareira da mesma floresta em que os Akatsuki se escondiam.

- Por que não desistem e vão para casa? Aposto que Konoha deve estar bem seca nessa época do ano...

- Não até você nos contar tudo sobre você. – Kakashi disse, entrando, novamente, no jogo que ela insistia em jogar com eles.

- Vocês já sabem o suficiente sobre mim. Qualquer informação a mais é puro desperdício de tempo.

Sakura desceu da árvore que estava, encarando os três de frente.

- Por que usa o símbolo dos Uchiha? – Sasuke perguntou, a voz seca.

Sakura não pôde conter uma sonora gargalhada.

- Você odeia a idéia de não ser o último Uchiha, não é mesmo? Esse vestido foi presente de seu irmão. Você sabe como ele é, não se deve contrariá-lo, e é um belo vestido...

Sasuke a encarou com dureza. Odiava o jeito como ela se comportava. Odiava o ar de superioridade que ela sempre exibia quando eles estavam por perto. Quem ela achava que era para usar o símbolo do clã Uchiha como se fosse um símbolo sem significado?

Sakura suspirou.

- Receio ter que acabar com isso aqui. – fez uma série de ins com as mãos. - Ninpo Kirigakure no jutsu (jutsu da Névoa Oculta).

A névoa imediatamente surgiu, incrivelmente densa, impedindo-os de enxergar as coisas ao redor.

- Hijutsu Sensatsu Suisho (Mil agulhas mortais)!

Agulhas de gelo voaram em direção dos três shinobis.

- Essa não era a técnica do... – Naruto começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar.

- Haku você ia dizer? – Sakura perguntou, no pé do ouvido dele, rindo em seguida.

Depois daquele comentário, Sasuke teve a confirmação que precisava. Era claro que ela sabia mais sobre eles do que eles jamais imaginariam, e aquilo denunciava sua verdadeira personalidade.

Ele saiu de perto dos ninjas de Konoha e invocou uma cobra para farejar Hana.

Sakura estava sentada em um tronco de árvore, apenas imaginando o que estava acontecendo com os outros, logo abaixo dela. Mas sua imaginação não precisou ir muito longe. A presença do Uchiha mais novo era óbvia logo a seu lado.

- Fico feliz em saber que pelo menos um dos três foi inteligente o suficiente para sair desse ataque tão simplório. – ela disse, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios.

- Chega disso! – Sasuke explodiu.

- Você não está em posição de querer absolutamente nada, Uchiha.

- Chega disso! Por que está fazendo isso com eles? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – ele fez uma pequena pausa e prosseguiu: - Sakura... ?

Sakura congelou. Como ele sabia? E logo ele que sempre a detestara tanto, e nunca prestara atenção em nada do que ela fazia...

- Está me confundindo...

Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo seus corpos entrarem em contato.

- Chega! Você pode enganar o Kakashi, mas não a mim. Eu sei que é você, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sorriu. Um sorriso cruelmente parecido com o de Itachi, e deixou seu jutsu de mudança de cabelo desaparecer.

Tal ação fez o rosto de Sasuke empalidecer ainda mais.

- Você esperava estar errado, não é mesmo? Quem poderia dizer que a menininha fraca e irritante faria parte da Akatsuki e se tornaria uma ameaça ao mundo shinobi?

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que, Sakura?

Sakura se soltou do aperto dele.

- No início, por você. Agora, por mim mesma.

- Você não é a Sakura que eu conheci.

- Não, não sou. Sou Uchiha Hana. Akatsuki no Hana.

Ela podia sentir a hesitação que tomara conta do Uchiha. Por mais que não entendesse o incomum sentimentalismo dele, sabia que já era o suficiente por um dia.

- Por hoje, deixo vocês viverem.

E desapareceu, deixando um Sasuke acabado para trás.

* * *

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você os deixou vivos. _De novo_. – Itachi alfinetou, assim que Sakura apareceu no esconderijo provisório.

- Gostava mais da época em que você não tinha emoções. Anda sarcástico de mais ultimamente. – ela retrucou, ácida.

Itachi sorriu.

- Não me diga, eles descobriram.

- Antes fossem _eles_. Foi _ele_ quem descobriu.

- Ele quem? – o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha perguntou, curioso.

- Seu irmão.

Ele não pôde segurar uma risada.

- Olha só. Não é que o pequeno Sasuke deixou de ser um inútil completo... – mas ao ver a expressão de Sakura, ele parou com o sarcasmo. – Vem aqui.

Ele a puxou para perto de si, e ela o abraçou com firmeza, o rosto escondido no peitoral bem definido de seu companheiro.

- Já era hora. Você sabia disso.

Ela apenas assentiu, enquanto, secretamente, enxugava uma lágrima que rolava por seu rosto.


	10. Névoa Sangrenta

Oi pessoal! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz com as reviews do capítulo IX! Muito obrigada, de verdade, a todos vocês. E chegamos nas 100 reviews!!

Sejam muito bem-vindos os novos leitores! E os que já me acompanham a mais tempo, bem-vindos também! Tá bom, vou parar com isso! Enjoy o capítulo X!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Demetria Blackwell, Luna Stuart, nathy-sama, Kalinka James, Pequena Perola, Sabaku no AnaH, Uchiha Madazitah, 8D. Deh. , Merrick Kirie, Megame Satsuky, cellinha Uchiha, sango7higurashi, Hatake Sakura-chan e Amanda tenten-sama!! _

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo X – Névoa sangrenta**

Depois da confirmação de que Hana na verdade era Sakura, Sasuke assumiu que deveria contar aos outros dois. Mas não conseguia, não podia contar. Aquele sentimento não o deixava fazer nada contra sua flor, sua querida, amada, flor de cerejeira.

Quando se tornara tão emocional? Nem ele mesmo sabia a resposta para tal pergunta. Apenas descobrira seu amor por aquela kunoichi, a mesma que ele desprezara tantas vezes, mas que estivera sempre a seu lado.

Mas agora era o fim.

Ele tivera a chance de tê-la, mas a desperdiçara. Agora era tarde demais. Agora a perdera para sempre. Mas o que mais doía era que a perdera para a Akatsuki.

Uma melancólica cena para se pensar. Ela o perdera para Orochimaru, e ele a perdera para aquela organização maldita. Sarcástico destino. E a culpa era toda dele.

- Pensando em quê? – Naruto chegou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Sakura. – o Uchiha não hesitou nem um pouco ao responder.

Naruto sorriu. Um sorriso triste, tão anormal em seu rosto.

- Ela faz muita falta. Queria ao menos saber como ela está.

Sasuke segurou um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, em breve você irá vê-la.

Naruto o mirou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Apenas um palpite. – Sasuke apressou-se em acrescentar.

Naruto limitou-se a dar de ombros e voltar para perto de Kakashi. Quem entenderia as idéias loucas de um Uchiha?

* * *

Itachi observava atentamente a kunoichi adormecida ao seu lado. Podia perceber que ela estava ligeiramente encolhida, provavelmente por causa do frio congelante daquela caverna.

Ele tirou sua capa e a cobriu com ela.

Imediatamente, Sakura abriu os olhos, para se deparar com os orbes negros de Itachi a fitando.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não precisa agradecer. – ele disse, indiferente.

Sakura o mirou com uma ternura sem igual. Ele era tão gentil com ela que era difícil de acreditar que ele fora capaz de matar todo seu clã. Era difícil de acreditar que ele era um ninja tão perigoso. Mas ele era, e isso não mudava o fato de que ele era... Adorável.

Ela se levantou, envolvendo-se na capa do Uchiha e se sentou ao lado dele.

O silêncio não era incômodo para eles, pelo contrário, era extremamente confortável. Eles sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, mesmo sem palavras.

- Eles estão vindo de novo. – Itachi decretou, quebrando o silêncio.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Eles já não sabem tudo sobre mim? Que mais querem? – sua irritação era mais do que verdadeira.

- Você está preparada para encará-los como Haruno Sakura?

Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

- A Haruno Sakura que eles conheceram não existe mais. Ela morreu. Morreu para dar lugar a uma nova Sakura. Uma nova Sakura que atende pelo nome de Uchiha Hana, de Akatsuki no Hana.

Itachi sorriu e acariciou os longos cabelos róseos de sua companheira de time.

- Muito bem. Mas dessa vez, eu vou com você.

Sakura sorriu e assentiu. Agora era o fim.

* * *

- Estão perto. – Kakashi avisou, parando de correr.

Naruto parou de correr também, mas ao contrário de seu antigo sensei, ele não parou por vontade própria. Ele parou de susto.

- Sa-sakura? – ele gaguejou, incrédulo.

Kakashi arregalou seu olho visível. Era ela, Haruno Sakura, na frente deles, com uma capa da Akatsuki e o assassino Uchiha a seu lado.

- Tire essa capa, Sakura. – Naruto disse, não acreditando no que seus olhos mostravam.

Sakura riu.

- Então Sasuke não contou para vocês? Não é nada bonito mentir para seus amigos, Sasuke-kun. – o sarcasmo em sua voz feria os ouvidos de seus antigos companheiros de time.

Sasuke manteve-se calado. Uma onda de compreensão se abateu sobre Kakashi. Agora era claro por que Sasuke não queria falar sobre Hana. Desde o início ele suspeitava que fosse Sakura.

- Por que Sakura? – Kakashi perguntou.

Sakura bufou.

- Que tal mudar de pergunta? Essa é tão clichê.

- Pare de bobagens, Sakura-chan! Tire essa capa já e volte pra casa! – Naruto exclamou, desesperado.

Sakura não pôde conter uma risada.

- Com quem você pensa que está falando? Não recebo ordens suas. Aquela Sakura não existe mais.

- Não torne as coisas difíceis. Não queremos machucar você. – Kakashi disse.

Mais uma risada da Haruno.

- Incrível. Mesmo depois de tudo, vocês ainda me subestimam. Vou deixar isso mais fácil para vocês.

Ela tirou de um bolso sua antiga bandana vermelha de Konoha, pegou uma kunai e, vagarosamente, fez um risco no símbolo de sua vila natal.

Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke olharam incrédulos para ela, enquanto a kunoichi amarrava a bandana em seu cabelo, do mesmo jeito que ela costumava fazer anos antes.

Itachi abriu um sorriso deliciado.

- Essa é a minha Sakura.

Ele a puxou pelo queixo e a beijou. Uma agradável surpresa para Sakura. A verdade era que ansiava por aquilo há tempos.

Sasuke quase não conseguiu conter sua raiva ao presenciar aquela cena. Como se já não bastasse ter roubado sua família, Itachi agora roubara a única pessoa que ele conseguira amar verdadeiramente depois da tragédia do clã Uchiha.

- Sinto muito, meninos. Está na hora de vocês se acostumarem com isso.

E a névoa mais uma vez os envolveu.

Ás cegas, eles recomeçaram a lutar. Dessa vez uma luta de verdade, onde cada um estava dando o melhor de si.

Mas algo inusitado dessa vez aconteceu.

- Sakura, não estou vendo nada. – Itachi disse, em seu usual tom indiferente.

- Isso é normal. Minha névoa é muito densa.

- Não é a névoa.

Sakura empalideceu ao entender do que ele estava falando. O excesso de mau uso do Sharingan tinha finalmente cegado o Uchiha mais velho.

- Feche os olhos e me espere aqui. Volto para te buscar assim que resolver isso aqui.

Sakura soltou um profundo suspiro e ponderou a situação. Só havia um jeito de tirar Itachi dali com segurança. Poderia ser cruel, mas, para seu completo espanto, ela não se importou nem um pouco com isso.

Puxou uma agulha de dentro de suas vestes e encontrou o vulto que queria, com uma facilidade maior do que esperara. Em uma mira perfeita, ela acertou seu coração, em cheio.

Com alguns ins, ela fez a névoa se dissipar e correu até Itachi.

Os dois ninjas a encararam, enojados, quando assimilaram o que ela acabara de fazer a alguém que a amava tanto.

- Como pôde? – Naruto perguntou.

- Definindo nossas prioridades, Naruto. Não sou mais Sakura, sou Hana. Admita isso.

Naruto foi até o corpo caído no chão e checou seu pulso. Estava realmente morto. Sakura o matara, fria e calculadamente.

- Você realmente não é a Sakura. Saia logo daqui, _Uchiha_. – ele disse friamente, frisando o sobrenome que ela escolhera para si.

Naruto não precisou pedir duas vezes, Sakura correu até Itachi, totalmente perdido no meio de tudo aquilo, segurou-o pelas mãos e desapareceu, como se nunca estivesse estado ali.

O Uzumaki soltou um grito descomunal e jogou o corpo de seu companheiro em suas costas.

- Ela vai pagar por isso. – o outro disse, cheio de ódio.

Naruto assentiu. Claro que ela iria. Ele jamais a perdoaria por aquilo. Ela não podia tê-lo matado, ela não tinha aquele direito, não depois de tudo que ele fizera por ela.

Encarou seu outro companheiro, não precisou dizer nada. Partiram imediatamente para Konoha. Havia um novo nome para ser posto na pedra memorial, o nome de um ninja excepcional, um dos melhores que Konoha jamais tivera.

O nome de Hatake Kakashi.


	11. O passar dos anos Por Uzumaki e Uchiha

Ei pessoal! Aqui estou eu de novo! Esse capítulo e o próximo são meio "filler", só p/ mostrar o que aconteceu com nossos queridos personagens... A ação mesmo volta no capítulo 13! Por isso (ou por descaso da autora) esse cap. tá ligeiramente menorzinho, não me matem, onegai! #corre e se esconde#

Também devo prestar minhas desculpas para com as adoradoras do nosso querido Hatake Kakashi. Acreditem, eu realmente preferiria matar o Sasuke (depois do que ele fez c/ o meu Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke p/ mim só morto uu), mas infelizmente ele é essencial para o andar da fic. Perdoem-me.

Agradecimento às reviews: _Sabaku no AnaH, Patty Black, Tsuki Hiina, Hatake Sakura, Demetria Blackwell, Priscila, 8D.Deh. , Luna Stuart, sangohigurashi, Merrick Kirie, Srta. Hatake, Fernanda, Tsunay Nami, Naty-nee-chan, Uchiha Madazitah, Kalinka James, Hatake Sakura-chan, Bruna Lopes e Miley-chan!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo XI – O passar dos anos – Por Uzumaki e Uchiha**

- Nenhuma notícia dela? – a voz do loiro Uzumaki soou nos ouvidos da Godaime.

Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Sumiu. Completamente. Ela e o Uchiha.

Naruto suspirou pesarosamente. Há dois anos, desde a morte de Kakashi, ele buscava informações sobre a assassina do Hatake. Mas ninguém parecia saber onde a kunoichi estava. Ninguém sabia de Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Hana, Akatsuki no Hana, ou seja lá qual for o nome que ela usava.

O ódio que dissera possuir por ela, pó óbvio, fora uma mentira. Por mais que ela tivesse sido capaz de matar seu querido sensei, ele não conseguia odiá-la verdadeiramente.

Apenas não entendia por que. A mágoa dentro de seu coração era enorme. Por que ela fizera aquilo? Por que matara a sangue frio a pessoa que sempre cuidara dela com tanto carinho? Onde estava a doce Sakura que ele conhecera quando tinha doze anos?

Tsunade via a tristeza nos belos orbes safira do Uzumaki, entendia plenamente seus sentimentos, todos eles. Decepcionara-se, e muito, com sua pupila. Havia a ensinado a salvar vidas, não a tirá-las. Treinara Sakura para assumir todas as atividades médicas de Konoha, mas a Haruno desperdiçou todo seu treinamento.

A Godaime soltou um longo e profundo suspiro. A kunoichi de cabelos róseos abrira em todos os seus amigos uma ferida que jamais cicatrizaria.

- Como vai a Hinata? – ela perguntou, em uma óbvia, e desesperada, tentativa de mudar o rumo da conversa.

Naruto sorriu.

- Ela está ótima! Ontem ela sentiu o primeiro chute do bebê! – ele disse em uma animação sem igual.

Tsunade também abriu um enorme sorriso. A jovem esposa do Uzumaki estava com uma linda barriga de cinco meses de gravidez. Não é preciso ressaltar o quão feliz o futuro papai estava.

- Pronto para assumir o cargo de hokage? – Tsunade já estava cansada de ser a hokage de Konohagakure. O hospital, desde que Sakura partira, estava uma verdadeira loucura e sua outra pupila, Yamanaka Ino, jamais alcançaria os resultados da Haruno.

A verdade era que ninguém jamais alcançaria os resultados de Sakura. Shizune, depois de anos de convivência e aprendizado, não conseguira superar Tsunade. Sakura fora a única, e provavelmente continuaria sendo, que aprendera tudo e superara a Godaime de Konoha. E não, isso não é pouca coisa.

A expressão de Naruto mudou drasticamente, mais uma vez.

- Você sabe que eu não posso, baa-chan. Não até encontrá-la de novo.

Tsuande suspirou. Uma pequena tragédia que mudara drasticamente o curso natural de uma tonelada de coisas.

O sonho da vida de Naruto era se tornar hokage, e agora, que a oportunidade estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos, ele a recusava, apenas porque queria encontrar uma garota. Uma garota especial, sem dúvidas, mas ainda assim, uma simples garota.

- Você sabe que esse é meu sonho, baa-chan. Mas eu peço que possa esperar. Só um pouco.

Tsunade limitou-se a abrir um pequeno sorriso. Não imaginava ninguém melhor do que Naruto para assumir seu posto. Não porque fosse o ninja mais poderoso da vila da Folha, mas era o único que verdadeiramente tinha paixão por sua vila, e trabalhara duro, desde a Academia para assumir tal posto. Ele merecia, mais do que ninguém.

Mesmo estando cansada, mesmo o hospital precisando dela, ela esperaria, até que ele estivesse pronto para ser o Sexto Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke estava deitado na grama, em um campo aberto nos arredores da vila oculta do Som. Mirava as nuvens que pareciam, excepcionalmente, com algodão-doce naquele agradável fim de tarde. O tom alaranjado que o sol poente conferia a elas, apenas acentuava a indiscutível semelhança com o doce.

- Algum problema, Sasuke-kun? – a kunoichi chamada Karin perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos.

- Sai daqui.

Karin bufou. Seria possível que depois de tantos anos de convivência ele ainda fosse indiferente a ela?

- Pensando em que? – ela insistiu, ignorando totalmente o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Não é da sua conta. – sua voz era fria e irritada.

Karin fechou a cara, aborrecida.

- Ela de novo? Por que não se conforma de que a Haruno está com seu irmão e não vai deixá-lo por você? O que você acha que eles estejam fazendo agora? Os dois desapareceram juntos, sozinhos. É provável até que já estejam casados e com filhos.

Sasuke a mirou, os olhos negros transboradando de um ódio puro, que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

- Karin, antes que eu tenha vontade de te matar. Sai daqui.

Karin sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. Ele não estava brincando, e ela não estava ali para testar a paciência de um Uchiha irritado. Levantou-se e partiu, não era preciso que ele falasse de novo.

Sasuke bufou e voltou a contemplar as nuvens em paz.

Estava na hora dele voltar a Konoha, assumir definitivamente seu posto na ANBU e ajudar Naruto a encontrá-la.

Estava na hora de trair aquela cobra velha, que insistia em achar que ainda tinha poder sobre o resto do mundo e voltar a sua vila natal, de onde jamais deveria ter saído. Iria se arriscar mais uma vez, mas não se importava. Já estava bem desapegado à sua vida, e espantava-se ao pensar que morreria, sem problema algum, por uma única pessoa. E essa pessoa desistira dele para ficar ao lado de seu odiado irmão.

Não podia entender o que ela vira nele, mas não podia repreender ninguém. Não tinha esse direito. Afinal, ele a largara sozinha, em um banco de pedra, no meio de uma noite fria. Ela realmente não tinha nenhum motivo para ainda amá-lo. Na verdade, ela nunca tivera motivos para nutrir sentimentos por ele.

Ela o amava quando ele a desprezava. Agora ele o amava e ela o desprezou.

Quem disse que o mundo dá voltas, não tinha a menor idéia de como estava certo.


	12. O passar dos anos Por Haruno e Uchiha

Capítulo 12 de AH, on!!

Eu preparei uma continuação para essa história. Minha pergunta é: vocês querem a continuação ou preferem que eu simplesmente acabe ela aqui mesmo? Só depende de vocês!

Outro avisinho, para quem ainda não viu, eu escrevi uma oneshot Kiba-Akamaru chamada: Um presente de Akamaru? É bem diferente do que eu to acostumada a escrever, mas eu fiquei bem satisfeita com o resultado. Leiam, por favor!!

Agradecimentos às reviews: _sango7higurashi, Demetria Blackwell, Luna Stuart, Merick Kirie, 8D.Deh. , Uchiha Madazitah, Miko Nina Chan, Hatake Sakura-chan, Naty-nee-chan, cellinha Uchiha e Miley-chan!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo XII – O passar dos anos – Por Haruno e Uchiha (ou seria por dois Uchiha?)**

Sakura foi acordada pelo suave cantar dos passarinhos no jardim. Espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente e olhou para o lado. Itachi não estava mais ali.

Levantou-se e foi vestindo as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Saiu então a procurar pelo Uchiha, mas ele não estava mais na casa.

Após a luta com os ninjas do extinto time 7, Sakura e Itachi fugiram para uma antiga, e esquecida, mansão em estilo oriental nos arredores da vila da Névoa. Há muito que ninguém visitava aquele pedaço do país da Água. Por quê? Rumores diziam que a mansão era amaldiçoada, o mito foi crescendo, crescendo, até que ninguém mais se lembrava que ela ao menos existia.

A casa era simplesmente deslumbrante. Nem o tempo fora capaz de tirar sua beleza, e após um pouco de cuidado, por parte dos dois shinobis da Akatski, a mansão recuperara toda a sua glória.

Durante aqueles dois anos, a Haruno cuidara esmeradamente dos olhos do Uchiha. Empregara todas as técnicas médicas que conhecia, estudou mais, desenvolveu novos jutsus, e depois de muito esforço conseguira fazer Itachi enxergar. Ele era capaz de ver novamente, e muito melhor do que antes.

O Mangekyou Sharingan tirava a visão aos poucos, então fazia anos que o Uchiha enxergava embaçado. Agora sua visão estava perfeita, como antes de conseguir a evolução de sua Kekkei Genkai.

Sakura saiu da casa, rumo aos jardins, sem nem ao menos se preocupar em vestir uma capa, trajava apenas sua camisola negra. Ninguém ia para aqueles lados mesmo...

O jardim era enorme, mas simples. Consistia-se apenas de enormes e lindas cerejeiras. As pétalas das belas sakuras caíam pelo gramado, dando um tom rosa ao verde.

A Haruno suspirou. Era uma linda figura primaveril, mas não mudava o fato de que Itachi não estava ali. Onde aquele ser teimoso estaria? Já estava cansada de avisar que ele deveria deixar seus olhos descansarem um pouco mais, mas quem poderia parar Uchiha Itachi?

Suspirou mais uma vez e se sentou à sombra de uma das belas árvores. As imagens do sonho que tivera aquela noite voltaram a sua mente, assombrando-a mais uma vez. Fantasmas de seu passado.

Sim, às vezes o via em sonhos. O ninja de cabelos prateados, seu antigo sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Ele gostava de vir assombrá-la, mas nem assim ela se arrependia do que fizera. Por quê? Porque fizera para proteger alguém importante para ela, e não havia motivo mais nobre do que esse.

De repente, ouviu barulho de passos.

- Itachi? – ela se virou esperançosa, só para decepcionar-se. Não era o Uchiha que estava chegando.

- Decepcionada, pequena Hana?

Sakura abriu um sorriso falso para o homem com cara de peixe que sentava a seu lado.

- Por que estaria, Kisame-sensei?

Kisame sorriu e abriu uma garrafa de sake, levando-a à boca.

- São nove da manhã! – a Haruno ralhou.

- E? – o homem-tubarão perguntou, não parecia notar o valor moral ao qual a jovem de cabelos róseos se referia.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Bêbados eram bêbados, não importava a hora ou a situação em que se encontravam.

- Onde está o Uchiha? – ele perguntou, enquanto virava o conteúdo da garrafa de uma só vez.

Sakura o encarou, com dureza, sem acreditar na pergunta cretina que acabara de escapar dos lábios de Kisame.

- Tudo bem, entendi o recado.

Dito isso, ele se levantou e foi embora, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Sakura ficou sentada ali por mais alguns minutos e levantou-se, cansada de esperar. Depois de quatro anos na Akatsuki, ela acabara se acostumando à imprevisibilidade dos homens que a integravam, principalmente à daquele que carregava o nome do clã amaldiçoado de Konoha.

Passou o resto do dia em atividades que lembrariam, a um observador desavisado, as corriqueiras tarefas de uma esposa dedicada. Mas ela não era isso, nem de longe. Era uma shinobi altamente perigosa, criminosa classe S, traidora da vila da Folha, procurada pela hokage e por seu aliado, o kazekage.

Mas como tal observador poderia saber disso, estando ela ali, limpando e arrumando sua casa? Simples, ele não seria capaz de saber.

Esquecendo um observador hipotético e voltando a nossa Sakura: uma súbita onda de raiva a possui quando terminou de arrumar a mansão e voltou a seu quarto. Que mania aquele imbecil tinha de deixá-la sozinha!

Pegou um livro na estante e sentou-se em uma poltrona. Ficou entretida em sua leitura até pegar no sono, muitas horas depois.

Só acordou quando sentiu suas costas encontrando a delicada textura da colcha de sua cama.

Abriu os olhos sonolentamente para encontrar os orbes negros do Uchiha a fitando.

- Que horas são? – ela pergunto, em meio a um bocejo.

- Onze e meia. Cheguei a tempo. – ele respondeu, indiferente.

- A tempo de que? – ela bocejou novamente.

- De lhe desejar feliz aniversário.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Esquecera-se completamente de que era 28 de Março.

- Obrigada por passar o dia comigo. – ela disse, seca e sarcasticamente.

Um sorriso cínico esboçou-se nos lábios de Itachi.

- Não precisa agradecer, minha flor. – ele alfinetou, igualmente sarcástico.

Ela fez um muxoxo e movimentou-se, virando de costas para o homem deitado a seu lado.

Ele a puxou com firmeza, obrigando-a a voltar a encará-lo. Delicadamente, puxou sua mão e depositou um pequeno objeto.

Sakura o mirou, sem entender, e baixou o olhar, encarando agora o objeto em suas mãos. Era um anel de prata com um brilhante negro, uma pedra rara, dona de uma beleza enfeitiçante.

- Case-se comigo, Sakura.

Sakura não pôde conter um sorriso. Por mais que sempre tivesse pensado que ele não fazia o gênero de homem que algum dia fosse se casar, por dentro era isso que ela queria. Viver ao lado dele até o fim de seus dias.

- Eu aceito.

Itachi a beijou e colocou o belo anel na mão direita de sua noiva.

Ela sorriu ainda mais e se aconchegou melhor nos braços de seu futuro marido. Sem dúvidas, seu aniversário de 20 anos fora o melhor de toda a sua vida.


	13. O fim ou o início da traição?

Desculpem-me por ter me expressado mal. Essa fic ainda não acabou! A minha pergunta era se vocês queriam uma outra fic para continuá-la. Acho que vocês irão querer, então, já anuncio a minha próxima fic: "Kirigakure no Yuurei", que em português significa "O Fantasma da Vila Oculta da Névoa". Aguardem novidades para essa fic!

Ontem eu li uma oneshot maravilhosa que me sinto na obrigação de fazer propaganda. "Fade to Gray", da J-Pop Princess. Uma ItaSaku simplesmente perfeita. Quem souber inglês, valhe a pena ler. Eu me apaixonei por ela. Está nas minhas histórias favoritas, caso alguém se interesse.

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Hatake Sakura, Demetria Blackwell, sango7higurashi, Pequena Perola, 8D. Deh. , cellinha Uchiha, Sabaku no AnaH, Tsunay Nami, Merrick Kirie, Luna Stuart, Kaemilly, Srta Hatake, Thais Vasconcelos, Bruna, karol-chaa e Miley-chan!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, mas já disse que o Deidara é meu, então podem tirar o olho! XD

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo XIII – O fim ou o início da traição?**

A lua crescente contemplava os céus da artificial Otogakure, e seus raios invadiam o pequeno mausoléu de Sasuke, mausoléu que, estranhamente, Orochimaru chamava de quarto.

O Uchiha arrumava tranqüilamente seus pertences em uma mochila, finalmente deixaria aquele lugar desprezível. Mochila pronta, ele saiu do cômodo, sem olhar para trás nem ao menos uma vez. O que mais queria era apagar a visão daquele lugar de sua mente, então, para que se dar ao trabalho de olhá-lo uma última vez?

Saiu silenciosamente pelas ruas da vila deserta. O erro de seu mestre era ser confiante demais. E, por tal confiança, não havia nem ao menos um guarda vigiando as entradas e saídas da vila.

Assim sendo, não havia nada que impedisse o mais novo dos irmãos Uchiha de seguir seu caminho. Rumo ao seu verdadeiro lar.

Andou o mais rápido que pôde, não queria desperdiçar nenhum segundo, cada instante era crucial em sua nova vida. Vida que ele teria que reconstruir, tijolo por tijolo, contando apenas com si próprio e Naruto. Se tivesse sido mais rápido, e mais inteligente, contaria também com a ajuda de Sakura, mas isso já não era mais possível. Ela fizera sua escolha, e ele não tinha meios de mudá-la.

Quando os primeiros raios da manhã forçaram seu caminho pelo negro manto da noite, Sasuke já estava no portão de sua vila natal. Portões que o convidavam tão gentilmente a entrar.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele tirou sua antiga bandana da bolsa (recuperada depois de uma grande discussão com Naruto, quando tinham 17 anos) e a amarrou na testa, como fazia quanto tinha doze e era apenas um gennin. Oito anos haviam se passado desde essa época.

Oito longos anos gastos remoendo o passado e desejando ter feito tudo diferente, a começar por sua obsessão em matar seu irmão mais velho. Se ao menos tivesse escutado o que Sakura dissera antes dele partir...

Mas lembrar da Haruno apenas o fazia se sentir mais culpado. Se não tivesse partido, ela ainda estaria ali, em Konoha, trabalhando no hospital, do jeito que ela fazia tão bem. Mas nada saiu como fora planejado (se é que houvera algum planejamento), e nada que ele fizesse agora mudaria os acontecimentos do passado.

Suspirou e continuou a andar, sob os olhares aterrorizados dos civis moradores da vila. Para eles, ele ainda era o discípulo do Sannin traidor.

Não pôde conter um riso ao continuar seu caminho. Em pouco tempo as pessoas se acostumariam com sua presença.

- Sasukeeeee!

Ele não precisava se virar para saber quem era o responsável por aquele grito ensurdecedor. Só havia uma pessoa em toda Konoha que teria tanta animação àquela hora da manhã.

- Não precisa gritar, Naruto, eu não sou surdo. – o Uchiha resmungou. – E dá para sentir seu chackra lá de Otogakure.

Naruto emudeceu, apavorado.

- Alguém me belisque. Você acabou de fazer uma piada?!

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Não, imbecil, é a verdade. Agora vamos comer alguma coisa, eu estou com fome.

Naruto o encarou, sem entender.

- Como assim está com fome e quer comer? Você se esqueceu de onde está? – o Uzumaki perguntou, sério, como raramente fazia.

Sasuke sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro e caloroso.

- Estou de volta, Naruto.

Um sorriso enorme de prazer e incredulidade iluminou o belo rosto do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

- Isso é ótimo, Sasuke. Vamos comer ramen, então?

Sasuke riu e assentiu. A paixão do loiro pelo macarrão com sopa chinês jamais morreria. Duvidava que ele conseguisse passar um dia sem aparecer na lojinha de Ichiraku para obrigá-lo a fazer tigelas e mais tigelas.

Depois do agradável café da manhã no pequeno restaurante de ramen de Konoha, os dois ninjas dirigiram-se ao bairro Uchiha. A mansão principal estava sofrendo com o descaso com que fora tratada nos últimos anos, mas nada que a boa vontade de um Uchiha não pudesse resolver. E rapidamente.

Os dois se sentaram nas escadas de acesso da bela casa em estilo oriental e ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke encarava o céu com intensidade, como se esperasse que o sol, ou as nuvens, lhe dessem as respostas que ele precisava tão desesperadamente.

- Quando assume o posto de hokage, Naruto? – ele perguntou.

- Depois de achá-la. – o Uzumaki foi firme ao responder.

Sasuke suspirou. Era isso que ele temia.

- Esqueça isso. Deixe-me resolver essa história e alcance seu sonho.

Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não posso. Prometi a mim mesmo que resolveria essa situação. Se me tornar hokage agora não poderei deixar a vila, e não poderei encontrá-la.

- Esse é um dos motivos que me fez voltar a Konoha de vez. Deixe que eu cuide disso. Você não deve desistir. Não agora. Naruto, se você não se tornar hokage eu me sentirei culpado pelo resto da vida. Afinal, a culpa é minha por ela não estar aqui.

Naruto podia sentir o ressentimento nas palavras do Uchiha. Por mais que sua expressão continuasse exatamente como sempre, em branco, a tristeza era clara em sua voz.

- Não é culpa sua. E eu não vou deixar você acabar como o Kakashi e o Sai.

Sasuke suspirou. No fundo, Naruto estava certo. Logo depois da morte do Hatake, Sai havia sido morto por Kisame e Deidara, tendo seu nome escrito na pedra memorial. Mais um célebre nome naquele monumento fúnebre.

Mais uma morte nas mãos daqueles que usavam a capa negra de nuvens escarlate. Mas uma mancha de sangue no histórico daquela organização asquerosa que já havia tirado a vida de tantos outros, e que estava pronta a tirar de mais, se assim lhe parecesse conveniente.

- Não sou como nenhum deles. – o herdeiro do sharingan decretou.

Naruto bufou. Pelo visto, arrogância não era algo que desaparecia com facilidade.

- O ponto não é esse. E não adianta tentar me convencer. Eu só vou assumir o posto de hokage depois de encontrar com a Sakura-chan de novo, entendeu?

O Uchiha revirou os olhos e se calou. Naruto sempre fora teimoso ao extremo e jamais deixaria ninguém fazê-lo desistir de suas escolhas e decisões. Mas Sasuke não estava ali para deixar os sonhos do Uzumaki escorregarem por entre seus dedos.

- Não deixe seu sonho morrer. Lute por ele até o fim.

Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso. Sorriso que lembrou Sasuke dos tempos em que eles ainda estavam na Academia. Um sorriso puro, encorajador e, muitas vezes, irritante ao extremo.

- Desistir não é uma palavra que eu entenda. Eu só quero poder revê-la antes de chegar lá. Quero convencê-la a vir assistir a cerimônia! A propósito, Sasuke, você lembra que dia foi ontem?

Sasuke o mirou, sem entender, mas com um pouco mais de reflexão ele se lembrou rapidamente do dia mencionado por seu amigo. O dia anterior fora o vigésimo aniversário de Sakura.


	14. Onze shinobi para uma mesma missão

Capítulo XIV on!

Minha outra fic, What I Really Meant To Say, acabou hoje, então, em breve estarei postando uma nova. Uma Deisaku para ser exata, peço que, quem gosta do shipper, dê uma conferida na história.

Agradecimento às reviews: _sango7higurashi, cellinha Uchiha, Bruna Lopes, Naty-nee-chan, Sabaku no AnaH, Miley-chan, Sháhh, 8D. Deh. , Hatake Sakura, Miko Nina Chan, Merrick Kirie, Uchiha Madazitah, Luna Stuart e Demetria Blackwell (sua resposta à minha reply não chegou, manda de novo)_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo XIV – Onze shinobi para uma mesma missão**

Sakura acordou com os raios do sol que passavam por uma janela de cortinas escancaradas.

- Imbecil. – ela murmurou.

Não precisava se virar para saber que Itachi já não estava mais com ela, as cortinas abertas eram prova de que o Uchiha há muito já havia partido, e queria ter certeza de que ela acordaria cedo. Ao mesmo tempo, o fato dele não estar ali comprovara algo que ela desconfiava há algum tempo.

A Akatsuki já sabia que os olhos dele já estavam curados. E, é claro, queria que os dois voltassem à ativa. O que Sakura achava? Que Pain era um estressado. Ela avisara muitas vezes que os olhos do Uchiha precisavam descansar, mas o que o líder sempre a mandou fazer? "Ande mais rápido, Hana". Sempre a mesma conversa. Ande mais rápido, ande mais rápido.

O que ele faria se ela andasse rápido demais e Itachi ficasse cego para sempre? A Akatsuki se virando sem um portador do sharingan seria algo interessante, visto de fora. Mas, como ela estava vendo de dentro, não havia nada engraçado nisso. Ela teria que trabalhar, no mínimo, cinco vezes mais se não tivesse conseguido curá-lo.

- Ohayou, Hana-chan, yeah... – Deidara disse, assim que Sakura chegou à cozinha.

- Ohayou, Deidara-san. Finalmente resolveu nos visitar? – ela perguntou, um leve tom de sarcasmo era mais do que percebível em sua voz.

Deidara riu. Sempre adorara o tom de voz que a Haruno usava com ele. Ela não gostava nem um pouco dele, disso ele sabia, por isso, ela o tratava de maneira diferenciada do restante dos membros da organização. E isso o divertia. Muito.

- Vim avisar-lhes sobre a nova missão. Creio que vai gostar dessa, yeah.

Sakura o mirou com interesse. Não era segredo para nenhum dos Akatsuki que ela odiava as missões que lhe eram resignadas. Se ele achava que essa iria agradá-la, ele deveria estar falando sério.

- Você e Itachi partem para Otogakure amanhã cedo. Orochimaru deve ser morto.

Um sorriso frio apareceu nos lábios da jovem flor.

- Ótimo. Mais alguma coisa?

- Eu e Kisame acompanharemos vocês, yeah.

Sakura deu de ombros. Quem iria junto com eles não era algo que realmente a interessava, então, voltou sua atenção para seu café da manhã.

- Já comeu, Dei-san?

Deidara resmungou algo como "Não me chame assim" e aceitou uma xícara de chá.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Sakura tomando leite e comendo biscoitos e Deidara bebericando seu chá, tranqüilamente, como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer. Bem, na verdade, ele não tinha mesmo.

Mas o brilho de um anel no dedo de sua colega de silêncio o obrigou a quebrá-lo.

- Então, ele realmente te pediu em casamento? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Sakura o fitou, surpresa.

- Ele nos disse que ia pedir, mas ninguém realmente acreditou, yeah.

Sakura estava perplexa. Itachi havia comentado com os outros Akatsuki que iria pedi-la em casamento? Aquilo era tão... não Uchiha.

Mas ela não teve tempo de pedir mais nenhum detalhe para o especialista em explosões. No momento seguinte, mais dois ninjas juntavam-se a eles.

- Já tão cedo aqui, Deidara? – a voz de Itachi se fez soar, imponente e irritada.

O loiro encarou o moreno por um tempo, um falso sorrindo brincando em seus lábios, um brilho sarcástico em seus belos orbes cor de safira.

Itachi tirou sua capa e jogou-a nos ombros de Sakura, que o mirou com uma expressão confusa.

- Você ainda está de camisola. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, garantindo que nenhum dos outros dois iria ouvir suas palavras.

Sakura sorriu maliciosamente.

- Com ciúmes? – ela perguntou, suas palavras igualmente baixas.

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar de tédio.

- Não possuo esse tipo de sentimentos, Sakura. Você sabe muito bem disso.

Sakura riu e se levantou, devolvendo a capa para seu dono.

- Não se preocupe, já estou me retirando.

Dito isso, ela deu um breve beijo na bochecha de seu noivo e saiu da cozinha, certa de que os olhares dos três cairiam sobre suas pernas bem torneadas e seus ombros expostos.

Quando entrara na Akatsuki, há quatro anos, nenhum dos ninjas parecera realmente reparar nela. Mas, em pouco tempo a situação mudou. Quando completara dezoito anos, seu corpo já tinha as formas de uma mulher, já não era mais a adolescente que era quando ingressara na organização. E essa mudança todos notaram.

Da doce menina à mulher fria e decidida. Uma mudança drástica que foi muito deliciada por cada um daqueles nukenins.

E era óbvio que ela reparara na mudança de comportamento de seus companheiros. E adorava brincar com a situação, desde que eles mudaram seu julgamento em relação a ela. Mas agora era muito mais divertido.

Por quê?

Porque ela podia despertar no mais frio deles o sentimento que tornava toda, e qualquer relação, muito mais interessante. Ela podia despertar no Uchiha o sentimento que ele mais rejeitava, e que mais dizia não possuir.

O ciúme.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Ino e Shikamaru estavam na sala da hokage. O clima do local estava ligeiramente tenso, a Godaime hesitava, a situação era delicada.

Ela e Jiraya encaravam os sete ninjas com seriedade.

- Temos uma missão muito importante para vocês. – ela começou.

Nenhum deles ousou interrompê-la. Pelas caras dos dois Sannins, a missão não seria nada simples dessa vez.

- Depois de amanhã vocês partirão para Otogakure. Orochimaru precisa ser eliminado.

Jiraya e Tsunade se encaravam, pesarosos e preocupados. Dariam o adeus definitivo a seu antigo companheiro de time. Companheiro que eles tentaram tanto trazer de volta. Companheiro que eles amavam como se ama a um irmão. Mas tal amor nunca fora recíproco. Orochimaru só fora capaz de amar a si mesmo e a seus pais. Ninguém mais tinha espaço em seu mundo egoísta.

Naruto parecia muito aborrecido com a missão que a hokage acabara de lhe dar. Não que não pudesse acabar de vez com uma cobra velha, mas estava aborrecido pois tal missão atrasaria bastante seus planos de ir atrás da Akatsuki no Hana.

Tsunade encarou o loiro e pôde adivinhar, com um único olhar, o que se passava naquela mente agitada.

- Não adianta me olhar assim, Naruto. Objetivos pessoais devem vir depois da segurança da vila, você deveria saber disso. Ou desistiu de ser hokage?

Naruto não abriu a boca para argumentar. Ela estava certa, ele sabia disso.

Jiraya revirou os olhos.

- Você continua sendo aquele mesmo moleque que eu comecei a treinar oito anos atrás! Como ousa fazer uma coisa dessas?

Naruto fingiu estar com raiva. Adorava implicar com seu antigo mestre.

- Pelo menos eu não sou pervertido. – ele fez uma pequena pausa, para ter certeza de que sua próxima frase teria a ênfase que ele queria. – Com oitenta anos de idade!

O Ero-sennin pulou no pescoço de seu discípulo, fazendo todos caírem na risada. Mesmo nos momentos mais sérios, aqueles dois sempre conseguiam fazer algo idiota para ser motivo de risadas gerais.

- Exijo mais respeito, criança insolente! – Jiraya esbravejou. – Sou um escritor respeitado!

- Claro, claro. A única pessoa que eu já vi lendo um de seus livros era o Kakashi-sensei, e ele morreu. Acho que você não tem mais nenhum leitor.

Jiraya bufou e voltou a se sentar, de cara emburrada e braços cruzados.

Tsuande riu da ação de seu amigo de infância e entregou os pergaminhos da missão para os seis ANBU e a ninja médica.

Aquele era o fim do Sannin das cobras.


	15. Destino alterado

Vocês tem total liberdade para me matarem do jeito que acharem conveniente. Eu sei, que eu demorei demais para postar esse capítulo e também sei que ele está... hmmm... medíocre.

Perdoem-me, e deixem-me explicar a situação. Finalmente, conseguiram me fazer ver o anime de Death Note, por óbvio, eu me viciei. Caí de amores pelo Raito à primeira vista, então desisti dele depois que conheci o L, e continuo amando-o até agora, e acabei todos os episódios.

O próximo capítulo é o último de Akatsuki no Hana e eu prometo algo bem melhor do que isso que lhes dou agora.

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Uchiha Madazitah, Merrick Kirie, 8D.Deh., T. Hiina, Deusa das Fanfics de Ficha, Luna Stuart, Bruna Lopes, sango7higurashi, Uchiha Gabis, Sabaku no Anah, Cellinha Uchiha, Milley-chan, llilic binx, Bianca Hyuuga, Demetria Blackwell (ainda esperando sua personagem), Naty-nee-chan e Gabi.Sedrez!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

**Aproveitando para divulgar minha nova fic! Uma DeiSaku chamada Ningyo, leiam, onegai!**

_**

* * *

**__**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo XV – Destino alterado**

Orochimaru ria de um jeito quase possuído. Por aquela e não esperava, nem em seu pesadelo mais remoto. Que a Akatsuki o considerava um estorvo ele já sabia há tempos, mas que membros fossem pessoalmente matá-lo, ele realmente não esperava.

Deidara, Kisame, Itachi e Hana. Quatro. Quatro Akatsuki para simplesmente acabar com a vida dele. Metade de seus seguidores havia fugido. A metade dos que ficaram já havia sido morta. Quem restara para defendê-lo? Um Kabuto quase morto, já que tirar a metade de Orochimaru que estava nele fora muito brutal para seu corpo, Karin e Juugo. Só. Estavam mortos, agora só faltava seus corações pararem de bater.

* * *

- Senti que você teve um prazer a mais matando a ruivinha... – Kisame comentou para Sakura, como que não quer nada.

A rosada abriu um sorriso quase demoníaco.

- Acertando contas do passado. Era minha obrigação matar aquela lá.

Kisame riu e Deidara não pôde deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso. Os quatro estavam em frente ao prédio onde Orochimaru costumava ficar. A vila esta deserta, um pouco de sangue no chão, cinco ou seis corpos sem vida jogados e só.

A missão fora tão fácil que Kisame, Deidara e Sakura agora simplesmente se davam ao luxo de ficar jogando conversa fora, como se nada de importante tivesse acontecido. Entretanto, o Uchiha não se permitia tal comportamento. Estava sério, até mais do que o normal.

- Temos companhia. – ele decretou.

Os três imediatamente pararam de falar e ficaram em alerta. Eram fortes, mas mais da metade de seus chakras já havia sido gasta na "festinha" com orochimaru. Lutar mais a essa altura seria suicídio.

- Cure nossos ferimentos e vá embora. – Itachi falou, dirigindo-se a Sakura.

- Como é? – a garota perguntou, incrédula.

- Isso mesmo que você escutou. Tem uns sete ninjas se aproximando e estamos relativamente feridos. Curando-nos, você ficará sem chakra. Então, a ordem é essa. Cure-nos e vá embora.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'. Apenas faça.

Sakura bufou e fez o que seu noivo ordenava. Usou o restante de seu chakra para curá-los e partiu.

* * *

Os sete ninjas de Konoha estavam na entrada de Otogakure.

- Alguém já fez nosso trabalho. – Shikamaru disse, internamente agradecendo por não ter que fazer algo que daria muito trabalho.

Sasuke, porém, estava muito sério.

- Akatsuki. – ele disse encarando Naruto com um olhar mais do que expressivo.

O Uzumaki não precisou de explicações para entender o que o Uchiha tentava lhe dizer sem usar palavras. Fora burro quando criança, agora não mais o era. Nem burro, nem criança.

- Voltem para Konoha e reportem o que aconteceu para Tsunade-sama. – ele disse, sério como jamais estivera.

Neji e Lee deram um passo à frente.

- TenTen, leve Yamanaka-san em segurança de volta à vila. Shikamaru acompanhará vocês. – a voz do Hyuuga soou, autoritária.

A morena assentiu, deu um breve beijo em seu marido e partiu, seguindo as ordens do mesmo.

- Têm certeza que querem ficar? – Sasuke perguntou, para certificar-se de que ninguém se arrependeria depois.

Ambos assentiram.

- É uma oportunidade de nos livrarmos de mais alguns estorvos. – Lee disse, confiante como sempre.

* * *

Kisame, Deidara e Itachi esperavam pacientemente pela chegada de seus oponentes.

- Sete chegaram aqui, mas quantos virão lutar conosco? – Kisame perguntou, despreocupado, como se estivesse falando de moscas inconvenientes que devessem ser exterminadas.

Nenhum dos outros dois se importou em responder. Afinal, já era até mesmo possível ver os ninjas de Konoha se aproximando deles.

Palavras eram desnecessárias para os dois grupos. Não tinham o que dizer, o que comentar. Eram inimigos naturais, que se caçavam com cada vez mais voracidade. A cada encontro, mais batalhas, a cada batalha, mais sangue. Parecia até que haviam combinado aquilo previamente.

Neji e Naruto avançaram em Deidara ao mesmo tempo que o especialista em explosões avançava para eles. Lee, por não usar chakra em seus ataques, avançou para Kisame, e esse avançou para ele por confundi-lo com seu sensei, Gai, que alguns anos o humilhara em uma batalha, ao não lembrar o encontro que tiveram antes. E por óbvio, os dois Uchiha se atraíam em lutas como um cão a um gato.

Para alguns, aquela seria a última batalha. A batalha que seria decisiva para o futuro, tanto da Akatsuki como de Konoha. O resultado não importava. As conseqüências seriam enormes, quem quer que saísse vitorioso dali.

O mundo ninja estava a poucos passos de uma mudança extrema. Os sete tinham apenas uma consciência parcial de tal fato. Não faziam idéia do que estava por vir.


	16. O começo do fim

Eis que chega o último capítulo! Vou deixar para bombardeá-los com palavras no final, por favor **não** deixem de ler o que eu vou escrever.

Agradecimento às reviews: _Naty-nee-chan, Uchiha Madazitah, Bruna Lopes, Cellinha Uchiiha, Hatake Sakura-chan, Merrick Kirie, Luna Stuart, Tsunay Nami, Sabaku no AnaH, Srta. Marquesin, 8D. Deh. , Uchiha Lolitah e Gabi.Sedrez!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Hana**_

**Capítulo XVI – O começo do fim**

Sakura andava lentamente pela floresta que cercava a vila do Som. Estava realmente cansada, seus passos vacilavam um pouco, mas podia sentir que ainda tinha um pouco de seu chakra, não daria para curar uma ferida grave, mas dava para pequenas lesões, pelo menos.

O céu já estava quase completamente encoberto por densas e negras nuvens, e suas pesadas gotas de chuva começavam a cair pesadamente sobre a kunoichi. O cheiro de terra molhada, tão típico de dias chuvosos, e que sempre a agradara tanto, começava a enjoá-la consideravelmente. A cada passo vacilante que dava, mais seu enjôo aumentava.

Ela desabou no chão, as mãos imprensadas na barriga, como se aquilo fosse fazer aquela sensação horrível passar. Até que não resistiu. Tudo que poderia estar em seu estômago saiu, de uma só vez.

Concentrando-se mais do que um ser humano normal conseguiria se concentrar naquelas condições, ela usou uma pequena fagulha azul de chakra para descobrir a razão daquela sensação mórbida. Nada melhorou ao descobrir a razão daquilo.

Entretanto, ela mal teve tempo de digerir a informação. Um peculiar som começou a encher todo o lugar, como se fosse onipresente. E sim, ela conhecia esse som. Recordava-se de tê-lo ouvido anos atrás, em sua primeira prova chuunin, na luta entre Sasuke e Gaara. Assemelhava-se ao bater de asas de centenas de pássaros, era o som característico do Raiton Chidori.

Sakura precisou pensar rápido. Se aquele era o som do Chidori, significava que Sasuke estava entre os ninjas que Itachi pressentira, e o mais novo dos irmãos Uchiha não usaria sua técnica especial a menos que fosse para... Matar seu irmão mais velho.

A rosada nem parou para pensar, apenas se virou e começou a correr na direção oposta à que Itachi a mandara ir. Estava realmente desesperada. Ele não podia morrer. Não agora que ele acabara de pedi-la em casamento, não agora que ela estava tão feliz a seu lado.

Ela acelerou sua corrida e alcançou novamente a vila, e a cena que viu era exatamente a que ela previra, entretanto, era aquela que ela queria acreditar que jamais veria.

Lee, Kisame e Deidara jaziam, inertes e ensangüentados, no chão. Naruto e Neji estavam consideravelmente feridos e observavam atentamente o desenrolar do resto da luta: Sasuke terminando de atravessar sua espada incrementada com seu Chidori em seu irmão mais velho, do jeito que ele sempre sonhara, desde que vira seu clã sendo massacrado.

De onde estava, Sakura podia ver que os olhos de seu Itachi estavam negros, como ele jamais deixava, e o brilho da vida dissipava-se lentamente. Num momento único, e quase sublime, aqueles olhos quase mortos encontraram as esmeraldas marejadas de lágrimas da kunoichi de cabelos róseos, e em um último esforço ele disse, em alto e bom som:

- Sakura... Ai-shi-te-ru.

E caiu, inerte no chão, ao lado de seus outros companheiros Akatsuki.

- Itachi! – a voz dela soou, aguda e desesperada, nos ouvidos dos ninjas de Konoha, assustando-os.

Os olhos delas estavam ensopados de lágrimas, lágrimas que ela não deixava cair havia muito, muito tempo.

Sasuke acompanhou com os olhos Sakura correndo e se jogando ao lado do corpo de seu irmão, chorando mais do que ele jamais vira em toda sua vida. Mais do que quando ela o vira deixando Konoha.

Aquela cena acabou com ele mais do que tudo. Era para ele estar feliz, não era? Acabara de realizar sua tão almejada vingança. Por que mesmo assim se sentia tão vazio, tão incompleto?

- Vá embora, Sakura. Não queremos te machucar. – a voz do Uchiha soou, tentava desesperadamente não demonstrar o que realmente sentia, mas falhava miseravelmente.

Sakura lançou um olhar mortal para ele.

- Cala a boca! – o ódio transbordava de suas palavras.

Ela mirava o rosto pálido de seu Uchiha com uma ternura imensurável. Seus olhos ainda miravam o nada, sem brilho. Ela fechou-os delicadamente. Por que aquilo tinha que ter acontecido?

Sem que ela percebesse, uma mão quente e amiga repousou em seu ombro.

- Sakura-chan, volte para Konoha com a gente. Tsunade fará o máximo para aliviar suas penas, você sabe disso.

A kunoichi o fitou com o mesmo ódio que dispensara ao Uchiha.

- Eu nunca mais ponho meus pés em Konoha.

Naruto estava despedaçado por dentro. Por mais que tivesse passado os últimos dois anos amaldiçoando a Haruno por ter matado Kakashi, ele não podia deixar de sentir falta dela, não podia deixar de querer sua melhor amiga de volta, de volta para onde ela realmente pertencia, pelo menos na mente dele.

- Sakura... – ele sussurrou. – Volta com a gente. O Sasuke já está de volta. Só falta você, para nosso time estar completo.

- Nosso time nunca mais estará completo. Eu pensei que tivesse sido bem clara quando matei Kakashi. Eu não faço mais parte do Time 7. E o Sasuke só voltou porque ele sabia que Orochimaru estava com seus dias contados. Entretanto, fico feliz que ele tenha voltado a Konoha. É lá que ele deve ficar.

Naruto ainda a encarava, quase implorando.

- Tem gente vindo. Devem ser caçadores para dar baixa nos livros de Bingo. Eu tenho que ir. – ela decretou.

- Sakura! – Naruto insistiu.

- Já disse, Naruto. Eu não vou voltar.

Ela se levantou com a maior má vontade do mundo. Não queria abandoná-lo ali, sozinho. Mas era necessário. Fazia parte do protocolo da Akatsuki, e ela não ousaria desobedecer às ordens de Pain.

Mas a voz de Sasuke a surpreendeu:

- Ele disse que te amava. Como isso pode ser verdade? – ele tentava esconder sua frustração, mas, de novo, falhava miseravelmente.

- Você nunca será capaz de entender isso, Sasuke. Seu mundinho egoísta não tem espaço para um sentimento assim. Aliás, agora que completou o grande objetivo da sua vida, como se sente? O que vai ser da sua vida agora, Sasuke? Não tem mais nada para você nesse mundo! Viva sua solidão, que você trabalhou tão duro para alcançar! – a voz dela transbordava de sarcasmo e deboche.

Sasuke mirava o chão, derrotado, nem mesmo ele acreditava no que estava prestes a falar.

- Volte para Konoha conosco, case-se comigo, Sakura. Eu... Te amo. – ele suplicava, sim, Uchiha Sasuke estava suplicando.

Naruto e Neji trocaram olhares perplexos. Estavam realmente ouvindo aquilo ou seus ouvidos estavam os enganando? A última coisa que esperavam ouvir sair da boca de Sasuke eram as palavras que ele acabara de proferir.

- Tarde demais, Sasuke. – a voz de Sakura saiu categórica. – Oito anos atrás eu teria me jogado a seus pés. Hoje você é para mim o que Itachi foi para você durante todos esses anos. A pessoa que tirou aquilo que você mais amava.

Ela continuou seu caminho, arrasada. Os caçadores se aproximavam e ela não poderia estar ali quando eles chegassem, ou seria mais um dos nomes para sair do livro do Bingo.

Sasuke agora podia entender a dor que ela sentira ao vê-lo partir. Podia sentir o mundo se abrindo sob seus pés e fazendo-o mergulhar num profundo e escuro poço de solidão e melancolia. Ele enxugou uma lágrima solitária que escorreu por seu rosto e se virou para os outros dois.

- Vamos embora daqui.

Ambos assentiram e Neji pegou o corpo de Lee. A única coisa que consolava a morte de seu amigo era a certeza de que ele morrera feliz, morrera provando que seu jeito ninja era mais do que válido.

Naruto alcançou Sasuke e sorriu para ele, no seu otimismo radiante.

- Não é a primeira vez que vocês seguem caminhos diferentes.

Não, não era a primeira vez. Mas isso não mudava seu sentimento. Será que teria a chance de revê-la um dia?

* * *

N/A: Bom, aqui termina Akatsuki no Hana, mas não é o fim da história, como vocês devem ter percebido. Vou postar a outra fic "Kirigakure no Yuurei" essa semana, por favor não deixem de acompanhá-la também!

Eu também espero que vocês confiem em mim.

É isso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e também espero revê-los na continuação! Estarei esperando! XDD

XOXO,

**_Uchiha Evangeline_**


	17. Nota! Leiam, por favor!

Isso aqui é só uma pequena nota, que eu espero que todos leiam, mesmo sabendo que quase ninguém lê o que os autores escrevem quando não é de fato uma parte da história. Bom, mesmo assim eu espero que todos vocês leiam.

Miko Nina Chan e Luna Stuart me avisaram sobre uma fic que, inegavelmente, tem o enredo muito parecido com o de Akatsuki no Hana, apenas mudando a personagem principal. Não acho que preciso entrar em detalhes quanto a nomes de histórias e de autores, porque não é esse o ponto da minha reclamação.

Eu gastei muito tempo pensando e aperfeiçoando minha história até estar satisfeita com ela, não acho justo que alguém leia e use minhas idéias, apenas mudando e acrescentando alguma coisa. Do mesmo jeito que tenho certeza que a autora em questão também não gostaria de ter suas idéias copiadas.

Tenho certeza que você pode ter idéias muito originais e criativas, até melhores que as minhas, não há razão alguma para copiar as de outras pessoas.

Espero, de coração, nunca mais ter que passar por isso novamente, porque não é nada agradável.

Obrigada pela atenção,

Uchiha Evangeline


End file.
